


In the midst of war.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child, Children, Death, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Romance, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Suspense, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Violence, War, being there for each other, past relationship, skele-preg, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Nightmare and Dream lead a group each in the war as they face against each other. One trying to destroy the worlds and one trying to save them. However as things begin to change the two worlds start to collide in unexpected ways. And with the newest additions running around will they have to be forced to go into the war? Or can the adults figure things out before their children are thrown into a world of war?
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter one:

Chapter one:

Killer is pinned against the bed with Nightmares tentacles wrapped around his wrists. He smiles with a blush on his face up at the other.

Nightmare smiles back hovering over him. He places his hands on the bed on either side of Killers head. “Are you ready?”

Killer nods. “Yes. Please.”

Nightmare can’t help but smirk only to lean down stealing a kiss. He kisses the other for a few moments so he can remove Killers pants. He leaves the others shirt on as his tentacles gently trails along the summoned ecto flesh. He pulls away from the kiss. “You truly are all ready for me aren’t you?” He purrs softly to the other as the tentacle slides easily against the wet pussy. 

“Yes.” Killer pleads to the other shifting to grind against the tentacle. He slightly squeaks when he is flipped over onto his front. His shirt covered chest pressed against the bed. His hips raised in the air giving plenty of access to his pussy for Nightmare.

Nightmare keeps Killers hands pinned above his head. He makes sure his own clothes are gone. He moves over him using his hands to grip his lovers hips. He rubs his cock against the soft folds of the pussy before him. He enjoys the slight moan of desperation. He slides in not wanting to keep his mate waiting. He starts thrusting hard and fast knowing that it’s just how the other likes it.

Killer calls out in pleasure at this arching into the thrusts pounding into him. “Ah! Yes! Nightmare!” He tries to buck into the thrusts. He slightly whimpers when Nightmare keeps his hips steady. 

So Nightmare controls the pace. He leans down clanking his teeth against the others skull. “Let me do this.” He whispers with a seductive tone. “I’ll make you feel good.”

Killer slightly flashes a smile over his shoulder. “I know you will.” He then moans louder as Nightmare keeps up his pounding. 

The bed creaking under their ministrations. 

Killer finds his body and mind becoming lost in the pleasure of it all. He is at Nightmares mercy though it only turns him on even more. He closes his eyes whimpering his mates name from the pleasure. 

The entire world gone except for them... Or at least that’s how it feels to them, especially to Killer.

Nightmare makes his pace much more rough getting blissed whimpers. “Say it.” He orders and Killer opens his mouth.

“Nightmare!” Killer moans out to the other. He can hear Nightmares thrusts as his pussy is so wet.

“Good.” Nightmare purrs. “Now.” He slams in as hard and as deep as he can possibly go. “Scream! Scream it!” 

Killer throws his head back since Nightmare has found his sweet spot. “NIGHTMARE!” He screams out the others name just like how the other wanted. 

Not even the now banging of the headboard against the wall, will remind them of the other house occupants. 

Not that it mattered, as Nightmare made it clear that Killer was his to the other occupants. 

Though of course none of them would spill such information to the enemy. They all know that the enemy will see it as a weakness. A weakness that they might try to use against them. 

Better that it just stays in their group. 

“That’s right.” Nightmare purrs again only to begin licking the back of Killers neck. 

Killer gasps though he tilts his head down letting Nightmare have more access. “Yeah. Yeah! Just like that!” He babbles happily to his lover slightly arching wanting more of the others touch. He does this especially when one of Nightmares tentacles begins playing with his ribs. He becomes gagged when a tentacle thrusts into his mouth. He sucks on it gently trying to encourage the other to keep going. He feels like it’s becoming too much and that he is getting close. “Mph!” He tries to warn Nightmare just in case Nightmare wants him to wait.

“Going to cum already?” Nightmare teases in that tone of his that gets Killer so wet. “Yeah baby. Me too. Cum for me!” He bites down on the back of the others neck after giving the okay to cum.

Killer screams out Nightmares name at the top of his lungs; though it’s muffled as his mouth is full. His pussy convulsing as he cums on the others cock. 

Nightmare groans Killers name while still biting Killers neck. He slams in as far as he can letting himself cum inside the other. 

The two stay like that together riding out on the bliss of orgasm. Their hips twitching softly here and there. They finally find it come to an end and collapse onto the bed. 

Nightmare withdraws his tentacles as they lay there both panting. He brings one arm around Killers waist pulling him close. His chest against Killers back. “You did so wonderful.” He tells the other in soft praise. “You always do so well. Taking whatever I give you. You’re amazing.”

“You’re the amazing one.” Killer tiredly mumbles. “You make me feel so good.” He then pauses to yawn.

“Get some rest.” Nightmare tells him and Killer drifts off feeling safe in his arms. He soon follows the other into sleep after watching lovingly for a few moments. He awakens the next morning to find that he is alone in the bed. He sits up figuring Killer must have gone to breakfast. He makes sure he is fully clothed and decent then heads out. He goes down the hallway only to go down the stairs. He walks through the living room entering the kitchen. He glances around spotting the others all who are different versions of Sans.

Blood, Horrortale Sans, is eating some bacon.

Error is chugging down coffee.

Cross, X-Tale Sasn, is leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Dust, Dusttale, is standing by Blood stealing some of his boyfriends breakfast.

Though Nightmare frowns, more than usual, not seeing Killer. “Has anyone seen Killer?” He questions knowing he’s usually down here by now.

“Nope.” Dust responds stealing some more bacon from Blood. 

“He went into the bathroom earlier.” Cross speaks up this time. “But he hasn’t come back out.”

Nightmare heads off back upstairs and knocks on the bathroom door. “Killer? You in there?” 

“Yeah sorry I’ll be out soon.” Killer responds though Nightmare can tell that something is wrong.

Nightmare tries the door finding it to be unlocked. He opens it heading inside. He spots Killer standing there with his back to the door. He notes that the other has his ectobody still summoned. He can see it as Killer has no shirt on, only pants. “Hey. What’s going on?” He moves closer letting the door shut behind himself. He wraps his arms around Killer from behind. “You have your body summoned. Though you don’t smell like you’re in heat.”

“I-I’m not.” Killer stutters shifting a little in Nightmares grasp.

Nightmare frowns at the lack of any words following that. He gets Killer to turn around. He is just about to say something when a glimmer catches his eye. He looks down only to gasp at what he sees.

A little purple soul is floating in Killers summoned tummy.

“Killer.” Nightmare breathes placing a gentle hand on his mates stomach.

Killer slightly glances away as if expecting it to go bad.

“How long?” Nightmare asks in which Killer slightly glances to him. “How long have you been like this?”

“I woke up this morning and it was there.” Killer informs him. “I didn’t even plan on this. I felt sick then when I looked in the mirror to clean my face that’s when I saw it.” 

Nightmare holds Killer close. He can’t believe it. He and Killer are going to have a child. He feels a sudden urge to protect Killer even more than ever before. “It’s okay.” He soothes gently causing Killer to relax. “We’ll figure this out. We can do it.” 

“You... You aren’t mad? You want to keep it?” Killer questions rather surprised.

“Of course. Though if you don’t want to-”

“No!” Killer protests rather quickly. “Ah. Sorry. I mean I want to do this. With you. I want to keep the little guy... Or girl.”

Nightmare nods. “You’ll do wonderful.” He kisses his forehead. He must admit that he’s a lot more gentle and caring especially to those he holds close. He loves the moments he has with Killer where he can just become soft, gentle, and caring. He would die for more teeth rotting sweet moments with his mate. He knows however that they can't give up on the war; not with how far they've gotten. He is sure that if they surrender not only will they seem weak, but they would most definitely be killed for their crimes. He is aware that Dream tries to defeat him when they meet. He knows he can't just give up as they have to keep fighting to win. He can't let his group fall into death by the hands of the others. He will make sure they'll win. He will just have to steal moments with his mate until then. He brings his focus back to the situation. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Killer admits. 

“Okay. Get a shirt on and come downstairs to get something to eat.” Nightmare suggests in which Killer nods.

So they head off different ways for now.

Nightmare has to figure out how they will tell the others. He knows that Killer will be pretty much out of commission while carrying the child. He has to put faith in that it’ll be okay though. He stops halfway down the stairs as it hits him. 

With Killer out of commission the enemy might notice. They might look into it and find out the truth. They might even find out that Killer is Nightmares weakness. 

Nightmare looks over his shoulder truly worried about this. “I’ll figure something out.” He continues to head off with that to make sure Killer has breakfast waiting for him. 

Killer ate pretty well and no one bugged him about being so late. 

Later Nightmare approaches Killer when the others have left the room. 

Killer turns to look to his mate. “Hey. What’s up?”

“We need to talk.” Nightmare begins then quickly adds the next part. “No. No. It’s nothing bad. I promise.” He assures him and sees Killer relax from having tensed up. “Listen. We’re going to have to tell the others.” He reminds Killer as the other listens. “You won’t be able to do all that you used to. You’re probably going to be out of commission for a bit. They need to know and understand.” 

“But won’t that bring curiosity from the enemy?” Killer questions.

“It will.” Nightmare nods. “But I don’t want something to happen to you. Plus it’ll be easier to hide it. If they find out what if they use you against me? I don’t want anything to happen to you. Before this we could easily hide it but now with you being pregnant...”

“I understand.” Killer nods. “We can tell them.” He confirms. “And I promise I’ll take it easy. I’ll even take the missions that won’t put me in the same danger. And if I see the enemy I’ll flee right away.”

“It’s a start.” Nightmare then shares a sweet loving kiss with the other. He pulls away so they are almost touching. “Come. We have to talk to the others.” He leads Killer into the living room to find the others.

The others have gathered in the living room and turn as the two walk in.

“We need to discuss some important things.” Nightmare informs them standing in his boss looking way. 

With that everyone heads to the planning room to get ready. They wonder what Nightmare has planned this time. 

Nightmare goes to the front with Killer standing next to him. He has done this a few times before so no one gives it a second glance. “Alright everyone.” He begins as he leans forward placing his hands on the table. “There is one important thing that we must discuss before anything else.” He notices that his words really grab their attention. “I trust that the information won’t be shared outside of here. It appears that this morning something has become changed for us. Killer won’t be as involved as before.”

“Are you planning something so big that you just don’t want to put him in danger?” Blood questions smirking as if already guessing what it is. He just likes to jab at Nightmare given the chance.

“No. Killer would have stilled joined us if that was the case.” Nightmare tells Blood. “It’s actually that Killer is now pregnant.”

Eyes turn to Killer as if looking for confirmation. They seem to get it when Killer slightly glances away with a blush.

“You owe me twenty bucks!” Dust suddenly says turning to Error. 

“G-God d-d-damn it!” Errors glitchy voice speaks up. “Why c-c-couldn’t it have h-happened later!?” He crosses his arms over his chest. He does however use strings to hand Dust the money.

“Wait, what?” Nightmare questions now quite confused. 

“Some of us figured it was going to happen.” Dust admits fanning himself with the money as if to tease Error. “So me and Error made bets on when. Error thought it’d happen later. I thought it’d happen around now or so.” 

“Well especially with the way you two go at it sometimes I would have been with Dust.” Cross adds from where he’s sitting. “Though I don’t really like betting all that much.” 

Nightmare feels a little more relaxed knowing that the group had expected it. “Right. Well things are going to change around here because of it. Killer will only be allowed on very specific missions. Now we can move onto what we will be doing. We have to take down a world. Follow me to that world and we’ll attack. When the enemy arrives we’ll do one on one battles. Keep them separated. Keep them from being able to power up with each other.” He nods satisfied when everyone else nods. “Killer.” He turns to his mate who turns listening. “You can go to Outertale. Get as much information about it as you can.”

Killer nods in understanding.

“Alright. We move out right away.” Nightmare opens a portal for Killer who heads off into Outertale. He closes it then makes one for the rest to head to a different world. He leads them towards the city that they can see in the distance. 

Once they arrive some monsters glance to them obviously never expecting them. 

Nightmare raises his hand in which everyone tenses ready for this. He snaps his fingers in which they charge starting to attack any they see. He grabs onto one lady monster with his tentacles only to snap her in half. He chuckles at her scream of pain and grabs another one by the neck. 

Dust slashes at monsters with a jagged pointed bone. He gets good hits as he keeps striking those he can reach.

Cross has his big red knife out and swipes it at monsters who try to hurry out of the way. He does manage to hit some though and even shoots his Gaster Blasters at them. He manages to knock them to the ground with it.

Blood summons pointed bones that shoot up underneath monsters. He grins with an insane chuckle watching the monsters get impaled. 

Error uses his string to suspend monster in the air. He also uses them to grab a hold of the souls of others forcing them to attack others. 

All of them are doing good in taking down others.

“Stop right there!” A voice calls making the attackers pause.

Nightmare turns as do the others though he is the only one who speaks. “Ink.”

Ink and the others appear standing tall ready to defend the innocents. There’s Dream, Underswap Sans named Blue, Underfell Sans named Red, Undertale Sans named Classic, and Swapfell Sans named Black. They all charge to go after the others.

Blue clashes with Dust. He swings a bone to strike Dust who manages to dodge it returning the attack that’s dodged. 

Dust fires a bunch of fast sharp bones at Blue.

Blue responds by putting up a blue bubble which manage to stop the bones... Though said bones pierce through. He releases the bubble getting the bones to drop. He runs towards Dust spinning a bone in his hand as he does so.

Dust moves on foot back preparing for this. He casts a shield above himself when Blue jumps.

Blue lands on the shield slamming the bone against it. He is suddenly thrown off being pushed with the shield. He flips to land on his feet only to charge once more. 

Red clashes with Blood. He fires a Gaster blaster at him in which Blood uses bones to try to block it.

The bones break except the last barrier of bones.

When the blast stops Blood lowers the bones. He summons sharpened bones all around Red who tenses. He snaps his fingers causing them to move quickly towards Red.

Red teleports landing behind Blood only getting grazed on the shoulder. He slams a bone into Bloods skull making him stumble.

Blood spins around and tries to hit with a bone.

The two bones clash and the two push each other to try to get a hit. 

Ink clashes with Error. He is lifted up by strings on his wrists and paintbrush. He slams his feet onto Errors shoulders and tries to push him away.

It works and Error is tossed away.

Ink manages to twist himself just right to use his paintbrush to snap the strings. He drops to the ground landing on his feet paintbrush at the ready. 

Error summons a Gaster blaster and fires it.

Ink creates a bubble of ink to help protect himself. He then uses the moment to disappear into ink. He lets the ink bubble be destroyed as he appears behind Error. He slams the paintbrush into Errors back causing him to stumble.

Error turns and their eyes lock almost as of saying something to each other. 

Black clash with Nightmare. He swings a pointed bone at Nightmare who grabs his arm in a tentacle. He responds by causing bones to shoot up under Nightmare. 

Nightmare jumps out of the way and swings a tentacle at Black trying to strike him. 

Black raises an arm blocking the tentacle from hitting his side.

Nightmare chuckles only to wrap it around Blacks arm tugging him down. 

Black slashes the tentacle with a bone until he’s let go. He rolls away quickly getting to his feet. 

Nightmare shoots all of his tentacles at Black wrapping them around one leg and one arm. He pulls Black close who tries to move to get another hit. He grabs his other arm to stop it. 

Black glares at Nightmare planning bones to drop down on the other. 

Classic goes after Cross who readies his knife. He throws bones at Cross in which he slices them.

Cross dashed forward and slams into Classic sending him flying back.

Classic lands by Nightmare who grabs him around the torso with a tentacle. 

Nightmare and Cross notice Dream running off somewhere. They wonder if Dream had noticed that Killer wasn’t there.

“After him!” Nightmare demands to Cross not wanting Dream to find Killer. He moves out of the way as Classics Gaster blaster fires at where he had been standing. He then has to also dodge Blacks bones. 

Cross hurries off after Dream. He keeps running chasing Dream a little through the city. “Dream!” He calls out, figuring that they are far enough away, causing the other to skid to a stop. He skids to a stop too as Dream turns to look to the other.

“Cross.” Dream greets with relief that no one else had chased them. 

“I wouldn’t go after Killer.” Cross warns the other. “He’s not here so don’t worry. Just please don’t go after him.”

“Cross.” Dream moves closer. “I... That’s not why I’m running away.”

Cross looks confused now. He has no idea why Dream would run then. “Well then why did you run?” He moves closer worried that something was wrong. “You can tell me.”

“You’ll be the first to know.” Dream tells Cross who waits. “It feels strange being alone outside of our planned meetings.”

“I guess so.” Cross agrees softly well aware that Dream has another reason. His eyes shift when Dream starts to lift his shirt. “Dream what are you?” He notices that Dreams ecto body is there. “Why do you have your body summoned? Are you planning something in secret?” 

Dream shushes Cross gently and lifts his shirt up the rest of the way.

Cross’s eyes widen as he realizes what has happened. His eyes landing upon the half white half yellow soul floating in Dreams tummy. “Dream... You’re... Pregnant?”

Dream nods softly with a soft blush. 

Cross in amazement places a gentle hand on Dreams tummy. His soul feels like it’s soaring at the thought that this is his child. He looks back up to Dreams face noticing that he seems a bit worried. “Dream? Are you okay?” His hand moves to cup Dreams jaw.

“I’m just a bit worried and scared.” Dream admits to his lover as he pulls his shirt down. “I mean I’ll have to tell the others or they’ll find out on their own at some point. But how do I even explain it? To them you’re an enemy on the opposite side of the war. Even if you’re the most amazing being ever to me.” 

Cross tries to think of a solution to this. He knows how hard it’ll be for Dream to tell everyone. He knows that if the news does get out things could turn ugly. Especially when it’s found out who the father is. “Give me tonight. I’ll meet you tomorrow night and we’ll figure this out. I’ll try to think of a plan.”

Dream nods in agreement to this. “Okay Cross. I’ll wait for you.”

The two share a kiss that lingers a bit. 

“Now go. Hurry off to safety.” Cross orders in which Dream nods.

Dream hurries away and Cross heads back to the others. 

Cross arrives and notices the fight still going. He hurries down to Nightmare. 

Nightmare turns to him. “Did you get him?”

“No, he escaped before I could.” Cross reports.

Nightmare growls in frustration. He tosses Black and Classic away harshly. “Lets go!” He calls giving the order for a retreat. 

The others hurry to him and they escape through a portal Nightmare makes. 

Nightmare leads them all away from there with the portal closing. He gets them back to the house. “Stay here.” He leaves to head through another portal he made.


	2. Chapter two:

Chapter two:

Killer is walking along through Outertale looking around himself. “This place doesn’t seem so bad.” He mentions to himself as he goes along. “It’s actually very pretty to look at.” He keeps moving until he finds a sentry post with a sleeping skeleton at it. He notices that it looks to be a Sans by the rounded face he is familiar with. He notices the sweater confirming that in this world the Sans is the lazy one. He approaches the station carefully and quietly. He gets close enough to look at the other skeleton. He can’t help but wonder what that fluff on the hood feels like. He cautiously reaches out and softly touches it. He gasps at such the soft feel to them.

Of course that’s when Outertale Sanss eyes open.

Killer jolts his hand back before the other could see what he had been doing.

Outertale Sans raises his head to look to Killer. “Oh hey. I haven’t seen you around before.” He mentions looking Killer over. “Are you new here?” 

“Oh. Yeah.” Killer tells the other. “I’m Killer.” 

“Cool. I’m Sans. But my friends call me Outer sometimes.” Outertale Sans gives a soft and gentle yet playful smile. “I guess I got it because I’m out of this world!” He laughs at his own joke.

“Oh yeah sure.” Killer moves to continue on his way though is stopped when Outer speaks up again. 

“You looking for anything specific? I haven’t seen another skeleton around other than my brother. Where have you been hiding?” Outer comes around from his sentry station to stand by Killer.

“I’ll be fine. And I’ve just been around.” Killer starts walking to head further in the underground. He can hear the footsteps of Outer following after him.

“You can tell me. It’s not usual monsters just come out here for no reason.” Outer tells him coming to his side keeping pace with him. “Trust me I would know.” 

“Well I guess I’ll be that rare case.” Killer keeps going checking out his surroundings. 

“Ok fine.” Outer still follows. “Just remember to not jump here. You’ll never come back down.”

“Good to know.” Killer notes another sentry station but no one is there. So he keeps going. His teeth clench as Outer is still walking with him.

“Say. Wanna get some Grillbys with me?” Outer suggests with a smile.

“Not interested.” Killer informs him.

“Okay. If you don’t like Grillbys like Papyrus then we can go to MTT Resort.”

Killer sighs heavily and stops walking causing Outer to stop too. He spins to face the other his eye sockets drawn down in an angry glare. “Listen here!” He snaps at the other summing his knife to point it at Outer who takes a step back.

Outer has his hands slightly raised upon seeing the knife.

“You are a true thorn in my side. And if you don’t fucking back off now I’ll slice you up! Then there’ll be nothing left and I’ll leave your dust for your oh so dear brother to find!” Killer notices Outers eyes widen. 

“I couldn’t agree more.”

The two turn in surprise only to find Nightmare standing just a little ways ahead. 

“Boss!” Killer hurries over to Nightmare. His hand holding the knife at his side. “What brings you here?” He inquires after skidding to a stop by Nightmare. “Is there new orders for me?”

“Things have changed.” Nightmare informs the other. “We are to return immediately.”

“You got it boss!” Killer nods at this then the two head on through a portal.

Outer watches them leave and the portal closes. “What just happened?”

Nightmare and Killer arrive back home where the others turn to look to them. 

“Killer! You’re okay!” Dust is the first to speak up. 

“Yeah I’m okay.” Killer is a little confused now. “What’s going on?”

“One of the enemy might have tried to go after you.” Blood explains to Killer.

“Oh I see.” Killer nods as it now all makes sense.

“Well anyways we’re all back now.” Nightmare says gaining the attention of the room. “I will listen to what Killer has found out. The rest of you can take a break.” He then leads Killer away to where they hold their meetings.

“W-Well.” Errors glitchy voice speaks up. “H-Have fun. I-I-I know what I’m d-doing.” He then teleports away. 

Dust heads to the living room for a nap with Blood joining.

Cross turns away being left alone giving him time to think. He has to decide what he’s going to do. He can’t ask for help since the others would see him as a traitor. He especially can’t let Nightmare find out. He isn’t sure how Ink and the others would react if they were told about all this. He doesn’t want to get Dream in trouble with his teammates. He clenches his teeth as an idea comes to mind. He wonders if it really is the right answer on what to do.

Back with Killer and Nightmare...

Nightmare hugs Killer now that they are alone together with the door shut. “I thought something was going to happen to you.” He feels better having the other safely in his arms. Him knowing that he is okay and alive. 

“It’s okay. I’m fine.” Killer hugs back assuringly. 

They stay like that for a moment before pulling away.

“So. How much did you find out?” Nightmare questions staying close to his lover. 

“Not to jump in certain areas. As you might not come back down. Though it’s not obvious about where those spots are.” Killer begins his report also staying close. “I only met the Sans. A bit annoying might I add.”

“Then let me give you the pleasure of keeping that promise you told him.” Nightmare smirks and upon hearing this Killer smirks too.

“I’d love that.”

“Well leave tomorrow. I’ll make sure we have a proper plan.” Nightmare informs him. “Now go ahead and get some rest. I think you’ve earned it.”

They share a kiss then Killer heads off.

Dust turns as Killer walks past the living room. He was about to sleep when he heard the footsteps. “I thought you’d be in there longer. Surprised you can still walk.”

“I shared my report and now Nightmare is planning. That’s it.” Killer shrugs at this.

“Heh. Surprises me that’s all that happened.” Dust yawns. “Oh well. What can you do.” He snuggles against Blood and falls asleep.

Killer heads off to his room. He lays down in bed on his side. His front facing the wall and back to the rest of the room. He closes his eyes hoping for some sleep himself. He finds himself just laying there unable to sleep but not feeling up to getting up. 

It isn’t too long before the door opens and closes. 

Nightmare walks over to Killer. “Hey. How are you doing?” He inquires causing Killer to open his eyes half way. 

“I can’t sleep.” Killer admits. “But I want to.”

“Why don’t you try eating something then?” Nightmare offers setting a tray down on the nightstand. He mainly used it when Killer was in his I don’t want to get up moods. So he would make sure Killer ate something. “Maybe it’ll help you sleep.” 

Killer turns to see what Nightmare has brought for him. He spots grilled cheese and sits up. He is about to reach for one though Nightmare grabs one and tries to feed him. He takes a bite letting his mate do so. 

Nightmare makes sure that Killer eats a good amount; there wasn’t much worry as Killer did seem hungry.

Once it was all gone Killer flops onto the bed on his back. 

“That was good. Thanks.” Killer mentions to the other.

“Don’t worry about it.” Nightmare is pleased at how much he’s eaten. 

Killer closes his eyes trying to sleep again. He hears Nightmare picking up the tray and starting to leave. “Wait.”

Nightmare pauses then turns around.

“Can you stay? Until I fall asleep?” 

Nightmare nods placing the tray down and going back. He lays down next to Killer who rolls onto his side snuggling close. He holds his dear mate close to his chest cuddling him as they lay there. 

Killer closes his eyes feeling safe and warm with the other. He soon finds himself falling asleep. 

Nightmare softly kisses Killers forehead then carefully moves away. He tucks him in to stay warm. He grabs the tray only to leave closing the door quietly. He heads to the kitchen dumping the tray into the sink. He’ll deal with it later. He turns when Error appears by him. “Did you need something?” He notices how happy Error seems to be.

“I m-m-might get s-s-something to e-e-eat.” Error heads to the fridge only to open it.

“You seem pretty happy. Did I miss something?” Nightmare is truly curios about this; as Error is hunched over head in the fridge to grab something. 

Error pauses for only a split second before coming out of the fridge. He’s holding one of the juice boxes he seems to like. “N-No. I j-j-just really enjoyed s-s-s-some time away.” He shrugs and heads off stabbing the straw to where it goes. 

Nightmare watches him walk away. He doesn’t press for information right now. He figures Error must have gone somewhere that he likes for a break. He shrugs it off and heads to make sure the plan is set.


	3. Chapter three:

Chapter three: 

Everyone has gathered in the meeting room for the plan.

“Today we will take down Outertale.” Nightmare declares to everyone. “Just remember to not jump or you’ll never come back down.” 

The others nod so Nightmare goes into the plan. 

Once ready they head off with Killer going first.

Outer is walking along by his station when he turns as Killer comes through the portal. “Killer! Hey you’re back! Listen I-”

Killer however doesn’t let him finish. “Silence. I am not here to make amends.”

“What?” Outer questions getting a bad feeling in his soul.

Killer lets his knife appear getting ready to fight. “I have come to make good on that promise I made.” He smirks in such a dark and insane way Outer gets chills. “Then we shall show this place true fear!”

“We? Do you mean...” Outer trails off as his eyes widen when the rest of the group walk out of the portal behind Killer. He watches them move around on either side of Killer menacingly. He takes a step back fear shooting through him. He even spots some holding weapons or attacks already.

“The dark army shall reign supreme!” Killer declares with an evil laugh. 

Outer is about to teleport, knowing he has to warn everyone, when Killer dashes forward slicing him with the knife. He finds the other is too fast and he feels the pain as the hits do high damage... Though a little unnecessary since he has only one HP. He falls to his knees as Killer steps back. The last thing he sees is the evil group before he fully collapses turning to dust. His ripped and bloody sweater the only sign of whose dust it is.

“Now lets let that Papyrus of his find it. Strike fear into their hearts.” Nightmare declares. “We’ll move in the shadows and strike when I give the signal. Get into positions but don’t draw attention to yourselves.”

The rest head off leaving Nightmare and Killer with Outers dust. 

“Lets hide and make sure that Papyrus finds the dust.” Nightmare states and the two duck behind nearby trees. 

They wait for a bit then hear someone approaching. They watch in waiting for the other to show themselves. 

This worlds Papyrus soon can be seen. “Sans!” He calls out not being close enough to see it yet. “You had better not be sleeping at your post again!” He gets closer his eyes closed and one hand raised as if ready to lecture. “I told you so many times to not sleep at your post! A human could come through! Then what.” He stops and opens his eyes only to blink as his gaze is on the sentry post. “Sans?” He is a bit confused and he takes a step forward before his eye is drawn to the sweater. His eyes widen as he sees the bloody damaged sweater with the dust. “S-Sans?” He moves closer and falls to his knees examining the scene.

There is no way to deny what is before him.

Outertale Papyrus falls to his knees. He shakily reaches towards his brothers sweater. His eye sockets becoming wet with tears. “Sans!” He gently places a hand on the sweater and closes his eyes tightly. He throws his head back voice full of pain and grief. “SANS!!!!!!” He slumps forward after that. He has thrown himself over Outers dust sobbing into the sweater. He cries for a bit then sits up slightly with a sniffle. “Who did this to you!?” He questions and he looks around angrily. “They won’t get away with such crimes.” He spreads the dust onto the sweater. He then turns carrying it. “I have to tell Undyne! Maybe Alphys saw something on the cameras!” 

“Killer.” Nightmare quietly hisses. “Go check the lab. Don’t let the others positions get reported.”

Killer nods and dashes off to go find the lab.

Nightmare turns watching Papyrus call this worlds Undyne.

“U-Undyne.” Outertale Papyruss voice is shaky as the other answers the phone. “No. I’m not.” He answers a question from her. “Someone murdered Sans.” He reports then takes a moment to listen. “No. I don’t know who. I found his dust and the state of his sweater shows he was attacked.” He pauses once more as Nightmare carefully moves around to get behind him.

Nightmare is trying to get closer without getting spotted. He wants to try to see if he can hear Undynes voice. He can’t so he settles for just listening to what he can hear. 

“Ok I’ll evacuate Snowdin. Let me know when you figure out who did this.” Outertale Papyrus hangs up then turns around. He doesn’t see Nightmare who is hiding behind a tree.

Nightmare lets Outertale Papyrus hurry to Snowdin. “Phase one cause fear is a success.” He texts Dust and Blood to inform them that Snowdin is evacuating as planned. He then heads off to go make sure everything else goes as planned. He watches the panic and fear as Snowdin residents start quickly fleeing from the news.

“Come to safety with us.” Outertale Grillby offers to Outertale Papyrus.

“I can’t stay.” Outertale Papyrus tells him. “I have to help find who did this. It’s my duty. Both as what I’m training to be and for Sans.” He raises his brothers sweater to hug close.

Though Outertale Grillby looks worried he nods, understanding especially after giving a sad look to the sweater, and heads off with the rest. 

Outertale Papyrus turns to look the way he had come from before joining them. He is escorting them as far as he can go. He wants to try to suppress their fear. 

Nightmare has an idea and joins Blood and Dust. “Go as planned. That Papyrus will attack. Let me kill him. Then you two will go after the rest.” 

The group is soon arriving so Blood and Dust step out into their path blocking the way. The group stops and looks at them in slight confusion. 

“Who are you?” Outertale Grillby inquires as Outertale Papyrus moves forward to get a better look. 

“You will go no further.” Blood informs them pulling out his axe. 

“And we are your worst nightmare.” Dust adds summoning sharpened bones.

“You.” Outertale Papyrus’s eyes narrow. “You killed Sans! Didn’t you!?!” He charges at them only to be grabbed halfway. He struggles in the black tentacle as Nightmare steps out into view.

“No. They didn’t kill him. But that’s only because they have a different job. This is only the beginning of bringing this world to its knees.” He grabs the Papyrus in yet another tentacle and twists making sickening snapping sounds.

Outertale Papyrus screams in pain and a tentacle stabs through his skull causes him to turn to dust. 

The Snowdin residents are looking on horrified.

Nightmare is smirking at the dust, that has Sans’s damaged sweater and Papyrus’s untouched scarf. He then looks up to the residents who are about to flee. His expression turning serious. “Get them.” 

Dust and Blood dash forward as the Snowdin residents try to run. They begin slaughtering them all.

Blood slams his axe down into the top of the bunny monsters head.

She screams falling to the ground. She soon turns to dust right after Blood takes out his axe. 

Blood dashes after even more monsters. He swings his axe at Any he can reach. He also throws bone attacks and fires Gaster Blasters to hit more monsters. 

Dust shoots bones up under monsters killing them. He then runs to the side when fire is sent his way. He glares at Outertale Grillby who glares back. He however smirks. He snaps his fingers and pointed bones stab through Outertale Grillbys back. He chuckles at the other who falls to his knees. “We’ve killed so many. You shouldn’t have believed it’d be so easy that you could stop us.” His words do seem to process in the others mind before he turns to dust. He turns away to continue killing.

Nightmare sends the text to the rest telling them to go now. He is using this as the signal as planned. He also texts Killer telling him to take out Alphys then check the video feed. He puts his phone away hoping that keeping Killer in the lab will keep him safe. He supposes he could send Killer back home however doing so might raise suspicions.

Especially if the enemy comes and finds that Killer is once again no where to be seen. 

Nightmare has to help to keep up the act that nothing happened. He doesn’t want Killer to be used against him. He heads off planning to go along killing all he sees.

Meanwhile Killer has made it into the labs through a vent. He is hiding in the darkness behind Outertale Alphys. He gets the texts and reads them. He puts his phone away only to begin moving closer to Alphys.

“A-Attention.” Outertale Alphys stutters as her horrified eyes watch the carnage and destruction. She has a microphone turned on that probably comes from camera speakers. “I-It appears our e-enemies are more p-powerful than w-we could have t-thought.” She swallows harshly. “F-Find a safe place to h-hide and t-try to survive.” She stops her announcement as the microphone turns off. She looks around looking for Undyne. She spots her fishy crush about to take on Error. 

Outertale Undyne charges at Error who grabs her in his strings. She is lifted into the air as both arms are grabbed. She shoots spears under Error who manages to teleport out of the way. 

“N-N-Nothing will s-stand i-i-in our way.” Error declares. “Not y-y-you. Not t-the royal g-g-guard. Not y-your King. Not a-a-anyone!” He then tries to tear off one of Outertale Undynes arms. He manages it causing Undyne to scream out in pain.

Outertale Alphys screams as well. “UNDYNE!!!!” She is about to turn away when Killer grabs her. Her head is forced to look where the screen is. She also feels a blade against her neck.

“Why don’t we watch the show together?” Killer purrs darkly. “It is quite entertaining.” 

Outertale Alphys’s breathe picks up in pace as terror shoots through her. She knows that if she dares to move the other won’t hesitate to slice open her throat. She tries to figure out what to do while being forced to watch Error tear Undyne apart. She shuts her eyes tightly as tears start to come. 

“Aw. Now wasn’t that sweet?” Killer questions smirk in his tone. “Well too bad you won’t be around to see anymore. I need you out of the way.” He slashed her throat then pulls away only to slam the knife in her back. He does so repeatedly until she falls into dust. He reports to Nightmare that everything is going good. He turns hearing a door open. 

“Alphys. Darling. I have come to get you to safety.” A robotic voice speaks as footsteps approach. 

Killer watches Outertale Mettaton come into view from the darkness. His and Mettaton eyes meet thanks to the screens light.

Mettaton looks horrified upon seeing his friends dust.

Killer throws the knife managing to hit Mettatons weak spot. He walks over as Mettaton hunches. He grabs his shoulder and the handle of the knife.

Mettaton looks up to look at Killer. He stares right into his eye sockets.

“It’s the end for you.” Killer hisses then pulls out the knife slamming it again and again into the weak spot. 

Mettaton collapses as his entire body shuts down.

“Pathetic.” Killer turns and heads away from Mettatons body. “Neither of you even tried.” He turns his attention to the screen. He texts Nightmare that it’s all still going good.

Nightmare tells him to meet him just outside of the lab. He plans for them to take on some guards or civilians. 

Killer agrees and leaves the lab to do so. 

Nightmare doesn’t take long to arrive. He smiles softly in greeting to the other. “Lets go for a killing spree.”

“Sounds fun to me.” Killer agrees with a slight purr. He follows his boss and mate to where two monsters are hiding. He figures Nightmare must have seen them on the way here. 

The monsters look up in fear as the two approach. 

“P-Please don’t hurt us!” One pleads holding another close who clings to him.

“Now we cant do that.” Nightmare grabs the older lifting him up with a tentacle. 

The older drops the younger before they get too high. “Run!!” He screams and the other does so.

“Killer.” Nightmare demands in which Killer nods and goes after the younger. He turns back to the older. “We’re planning to clean out this place. And we very well can’t leave any stragglers now can we?”

“You won’t get away with this.” The older hisses with a glare. 

“I think that we are. No one is coming to save you.” Nightmare rips the other in half making him scream in agony. He watches as he turns to dust. “Nothing will stand in our way. Well show those good guys just how strong we are.” He chuckles knowing that they’ll be devastated that they couldn’t find out where they were in time. “Just how I like it.” He then turns to try to see if Killer caught the younger yet. 

Killer is sitting on his knees over the younger and stabbing him multiple times. He does a final stab as the younger turns to dust. He turns to Nightmare and sees a proud smile on his face.

“Damn I love you.” Nightmare purrs softly making Killer beam. 

“I love you too.” Killer replies softly.

Nightmare moves closer and rubs his shoulder against Killer as a hidden sign of affection. “Continue on!” He lets them go back to their comrade act. “We must ensure that there are no survivors.”

“Right away sir!” Killer responds so he and Nightmare dash off.

With the group working together it didn’t take long before they have killed everyone. They have gathered at the city by the castle.

“Good job.” Nightmare chuckles darkly. He had taken care of the king. “Lets leave this to those good guys. Let them see that they have failed.” He then opens a portal in which everyone leaves.

Not long after the portal closes the good guys hurry into Outertale only to freeze.

All around them is dust, blood and some clothing left in the dust.

“No.” Ink gasps his knees shaking. “We’re too late!” He swallows harshly to try to regain his composer. “Search everywhere!” He calls to the others. “We need to find survivors!”

So everyone heads off looking for survivors.

Classic even heads to the ruins only to find the door broken. He steps inside and realizes that the evil group even killed everyone there. "Everything is fucking dead." He mumbles to himself. 

The group meet up and all look down with no survivors anywhere.

“Damn it!” Ink stamps his foot angrily against the ground. “How could we have been too late to save anyone!?!”

“It wasn’t any of our faults. Not even yours.” Blue tries to calm him down. “They don’t usually do two attacks so close together. We weren’t prepared for them to attack again so soon.”

It was true. The other group never did so many attacks so close together. 

“What is going on?” Ink turns in worried wonder. “We have to be more vigilant from now on. They may continue this pattern. Keep an eye on as many worlds as possible. We can’t have a repeat of this.”

The others nod in agreement and leave the now empty world. 

Ink heads off for some time alone though Dream knows better.

Dream heads off after the other. “Ink.”

“I’m supposed to be the protector of the creations.” Ink sighs glancing down. “And yet I let everyone in that world down.”

“It’s not your fault.” Dream tells Ink. “You couldn’t have known that they’d strike again so soon.” He walks over placing a hand on the others shoulder. “It’ll be okay.”

Ink takes a deep breathe then turns looking more optimistic. “You’re right. Its the fault of those who destroyed it. And we aren’t going to let it happen again. Thanks Dream.” He hurried off after that.

Dream watches him go before turning away to look down.


	4. Chapter four:

Chapter four:

As planned Dream heads to the location to meet up with Cross.

Cross is waiting for him when he arrives. He turns and hurries over seeing the other. “Dream!”

Dream also hurries over and hugs him. “Cross!” He sighs happily as they embrace. 

They stay like that for a bit before pulling apart. 

“Dream.” Cross begins. “I want to tell you something.”

“Have you figured out what we’re supposed to do?” Dream inquires to the other. 

Cross nods. “I want to be with you through this.” He tells him brushing a hand on Dreams cheek as Dream leans into the touch. “But I could never ask you to leave your group for the other side. Especially with what Nightmare might do.” His eyes lock with Dreams. “That’s why I’m leaving my group to join yours.”

Dream blinks in surprise at this.

“I love you Dream.” Cross informs him. “And I really wish to protect you.” He leans forward gently putting their foreheads together. “I want to be with you until the end of time.”

“I want that too Cross.” Dream admits. “I’m glad we’ll be able to do this together.”

Cross grins at this even seeing Dream smile. “I’m so happy!”

The two share a kiss with that then pull apart.

“Tomorrow well meet up here and I’ll take you to the others. Grab anything you want to grab.” Dream states to the other who nods.

“It’s a plan.” Cross agrees then after sharing another loving kiss the two head off. 

Elsewhere.....

While Killer is asleep Nightmare has gone to one world accessing the library. 

Nightmare tries to keep a low profile as he begins reading different books. He wants to make sure that he is as knowledgable about pregnancies as he possibly can. He reads about cravings, how it is advised to sleep, and even things about sex like a loss of sexual drive or even sex positions. He finds every piece of information available to him. He wants to be able to assure Killer that something is normal if he freaks out. He notices a part about medicines to take if needed. He also notes getting sick isn’t a good idea though it could happen. He keeps reading. He has to be there for Killer as well as he could. He stayed there for a long while before heading home. He makes it to find Killer in the living room. “Hey.” He greets causing Killer to turn.

“Hey.” Killer greets back and Nightmare notices him swaying on his feet. 

“Killer?” Nightmare moves closer to the other.

Killers eyes drift shut and he falls into Nightmares arms. 

Cross in the meantime is gathering things in a bag. He doesn’t plan to bring too much. He just wants what he cares about most. He soon has all that he wants to bring. He stuffs his bag under his bed to help hide it. “Just so no one finds it and finds out that I’m leaving.” He whispers to himself staring at where he has just hidden it. He looks away getting up only to head off to wander around the place. He must admit that despite everything looking the same it feels different. He feels strange knowing that today is going to be the last time he sees this. He can’t really describe it other than his heart making sounds to him; though while he feels it he can’t heart it. His heart sometimes feeling like it’s twisting in his chest. He stops in the kitchen. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe. He needs to calm down and not alert them to there being something different about him. He opens his eyes hearing footsteps.

“Hey there Cross.” Dust greets the other who turns to look at him. “How’s it going?” 

“Oh, I’m doing good.” Cross lightly shrugs it off. “What about you?”

“I’m fine.” Dust responds though Cross has known him long enough to see a lie. He slightly glances with a slight glare at what Cross is very sure is his Papyrus... Who is invisible to almost everyone like Cross so he has to guess it’s him. He mutters something to the other before turning back to Cross. He flashes a smile at him trying to seem alright. 

Cross is however suspicious of it all. He places a hand on the table leaning against it. “Okay, come on. You have to spill. What’s gotten the great Dust so worked up? I wanna know now.”

Dusts smile falters and finally his eyes skirt downwards. 

Cross wants to move forward to place a hand on Dusts shoulder. He’s never seen him like this. 

Dust is usually always so perked up, a little energetic at times, passionate, not really affected by things like insults or bullying, confident and loves to poke fun at others sometimes.

This is not that Dust... And to be honest it scares Cross to see it. 

Cross finally gets close enough that if he needs to he can put an arm around the other. He has to be there for someone he’s spent so long with. His soul hurts a little knowing that he’ll be leaving... Right at when he might really be needed here... What great timing, it almost makes him want to sigh. He holds back though not wanting to make Dust feel like his problems aren’t worth it to him. He feels like he got honoured to see Dust crumble before him. “Do you want to stay here or go to talk in my room?”

“Cross.... No one is here... Everyone is busy with other things.” Dust begins only to hesitate. His eyes glance to Cross searching. He turns to the empty looking space on his other side for a few moments. He finally looks away closing his eyes softly with a sigh. “I’m worried about me and Bloods relationship.”

Blood is one of the very few who can see Dusts Papyrus. He bonded with Dust faster than anyone else because of it. He even had asked the ghost permission to date his brother, after getting a yes from Dust. He seems to be perfect for Dust.

“Point taken. Did something happen?” Cross inquires worriedly.

“Me and Blood got into a fight.” 

“That’s happened before. Remember? You guys even tried to attack each other and laughed it off. What makes this one so concerning?” Cross really wants to know since every time they’ve fought it’d seem more of a friendly teasing way... Even if it got physical. He’d seen them make up so easily after each one and get on with their lives. He’s never seen a fight cause this to either of them.

“No.” Dust shakes his head. “This wasn’t like those other times. This was a real fight. Like actual heated words exchanged.” His eyes flicker back. His one hand crosses his body to rub his other upper arm. 

“Oh.” Cross blinks at hearing this. “What in the world started it? I never thought you two would have a fight like that.” 

“I’m only talking to you because your my best option. Killer is busy with Nightmare. Plus I don’t think that Error has the right attitude for this. Leaving you. So here it goes. It started from Blood learning about Lust. He got angry and it just went from there.” Dust admits looking down sadly as he closes his eyes softly. 

“Oh.” Cross understands now.

Lust, Underlust Sans, was actually dating Dust before Blood even joined... That is until... Underlust was targeted.... When Nightmare found out Dust had rushed Lust out he was furious. He refused to join the group even though he still wanted to be with Dust.

Nightmare, feeling like Lust was a threat to the group, managed to convince Dust to kill Lust through torture. He told Dust horrible lies until Dust believed it. 

Though it didn’t help that Lust wanted nothing to do with anyone in the group... Except for Dust. 

Feeling like Lust betrayed him and doesn’t actually accept him, Dust tortured him. After it was all done Dust gave up dating, no one even brought up Lusts name or the name of Lusts world, that is until Blood came along. He ended up convinced to date Blood who is a part of the group. Though they have not spoken of Lust or what happened. Blood did help Dust, not wanting Dust to feel upset again possibly even breaking off the relationship. He actually came back to recover from Lust and have a relationship.

Though Cross knows that Dust really loved Lust. He felt like it was a great tragedy when Dust tortured him to death. He sometimes wishes that he had said something back then. He sometimes wishes that he had tried to actually see if Lust was a threat... He wonders if Lust could have proved trustworthy, if Nightmare would have let him live... He however knows that the others, including himself, feared that Lust would betray Dust... He and the others didn’t want to see Dust heartbroken from a betrayal. He also can tell that Blood must have gotten angry that Dust didn’t tell him about Lust before. “I’m sorry.” He glances down feeling partly responsible. 

“He wouldn’t listen!” Dust complains starting to pace in front of Cross; who looks up to him seeing the movement. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do! What if...” He swallows harshly. “What if we just weren’t meant to be like I thought?” He can’t help his flinch when he suddenly wonders if Lust had been his soulmate. “Why did I let myself get caught up in love again?! I should have never let this happen! It’s not meant for me.” 

“You two are great for each other. And everyone deserves to have love. Even you.” Cross tries as he doesn’t want Dust doing the downward emotional spiral. He doesn’t want to see Dust so emotionally detached like he was after Lusts death. “Listen. I’ll talk to him and straighten this out. He is just having a misunderstanding. Okay?” He also feels like he can’t just leave this be. He can’t... Not after what had happened so long ago... 

Dust just nods softly in response glancing away. 

Cross feels his soul hurt in worry. He has come to see the group as close friends after all. He hurries out wanting to find Blood. He approaches the living room looking around only to spot Error. 

Error meets Cross’s eyes then gestures to one of the balconies. 

Cross carefully approaches the entrance to the balcony. He spots some bones indicating Blood must have attacked it in anger. He opens the door and steps out only to freeze. His eyes drawn to a sharp bone at his throat. He looks up to see Bloods one eye is glowing a bright red. “Hey now. Lets calm down. I’m not here to threaten you.”

“Then what the fuck do you want!?!” Blood demands in a snarl.

“To talk.” Cross informs him. “Now lets put that bone away so we can talk.”

Blood hesitates for a few moments then lowers the bone.

Cross comes fully outside and shuts the door. He leaves it unlocked just in case. “I heard that you learned about Lust.”

“Dusts been cheating on me!” Blood growls. “I found a little love letter from Lust!”

Cross is surprised that Dust still had anything like that. He supposed that maybe it was in a well hidden spot that was overlooked. “But you don’t know the story of what happened. Do you?” He knows that Blood doesn’t know. He is attempting to get a way to calm Blood down a little, plus get him to actually listen. 

“You knew!?! You knew about Lust!?!” Blood demands glaring harshly at Cross.

“Hey. Calm down. Lust is no longer alive.” Cross informs Blood.

“Oh really?” Blood questions his eyes narrowing a little.

Cross sits on the balcony and pats the ground to have Blood join him. He starts his story as Blood refuses to sit. “Look. It all started back before you even came here.” He continues before Blood could say a word. “Back then Dust did have a love with a monster outside of the group. The Sans from Underlust. Lust.”

“Never heard of that world.” Blood retorts.

“I’m not surprised.” Cross admits. “Underlust was actually destroyed by us quite a long time ago.” He tells him getting a few blinks of confusion from Blood. “Dust tried to save Lust and get him out of there. Lust did survive even as his whole world was destroyed. However Lust didn’t like the group. He hated everyone except for Dust. Nightmare found out about what Dust did. He saw Lust as a threat to us all. So... He wanted Lust dead. He fed lies to Dust telling him all sorts of things. None of us said anything as we weren’t even sure of Lust ourselves. Sometimes I regret not saying anything. Eventually Nightmare got Dust convinced that Lust was better off dead.” His eyes flicker to Blood as he finally sits next to him. “So, Dust tortured him to death.” 

“You’re kidding?” Blood questions and Cross shakes his head.

“I’m not kidding.” Cross lets their eyes meet. “Haven’t you ever wondered why Dust was so against dating before?”

“Well yeah but he didn’t like talking about it.” Blood admits. He doesn’t like to hurt Dust in that way or push for answers on those he loves. 

“The whole thing with Lust left deep emotional scars. It was so bad no one mentioned Lust or even Underlust. It was avoided like it would cause the end of the world. If you hadn’t shown up he would have never dated anyone. Probably for the rest of his life.” Cross watches Bloods reaction.

“So a long time ago Dust was convinced into killing a lover. Because it was thought that he’d be a threat?!” Blood almost can’t believe what he’s hearing.

Cross nods in confirmation. “Ask anyone who was here before you came. They’ll tell you the same thing.” He hopes that it’ll be enough for Blood to realize that it is true. "It's just a part of the past that we've all come to accept happened. We try to not really think about it."

“And you’re sure Lust is dead?” 

“Positive. Unless my own eyes played tricks.”

“You saw the torture?” Blood inquires and Cross nods.

“Not all of it. We were free to watch it but I only stayed for a bit. When I came back it was just a little before Lust died.” Cross lets him know. “He really is dead because of Dust.”

Blood looks away going silent for a few moments. “I... I had no idea... I saw it and I thought that things were different.” He sighs heavily putting his face into his hands. “And I called him such horrible things.” 

“The first step is to apologize.” Cross places a hand on Bloods shoulder. “Let him know that you’re sorry for not listening to him. For not learning the real story.” 

Blood raises his head. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.”

“If that brings bad memories why did I find that letter?”

“My best guess is that it was in a spot that was overlooked.” Cross slightly shrugs. “That time was a real whirlwind of emotions. It’s very likely he overlooked things from Lust. But, what I do know is that despite what happened he loves you. A lot. He’s moved on. Just understand that it was a huge moment in his life.” 

Blood nods softly then gets to his feet. “I need to find Dust.”

“I’ll give you two some privacy.” Cross responds just before Blood hurries back inside. 

Blood looks around the living room only seeing Error who glances up at him. He doesn’t even look long enough to see what the other is reading. He moves on to the kitchen looking around. He finds that if Dust had been here he had moved. He heads off and goes to Dusts room finding the door closed. He tries the doorknob which is locked. Though he finds that it wasn’t closed all the way. He figures it must have been a mistake. He pushes it open and can see Dust laying on the bed. He moves further inside quietly closing the door. He moves over to the other who hasn’t seen him yet. 

Dust is facing the wall that he is staring at anyways. He turns as the bed dips when Blood sits. “Why are you here?” He questions flopping his head back down to face the wall. “Surely Cross couldn’t even get you to listen.”

“Then I guess you’re wrong.” Blood informs him before sighing. “Listen. I’m sorry. Okay? I’m sorry about not listening to you.” He notices Dusts eyes flicker towards him. “If I had listened then I would have realized you’re not all what I said you were.” He closes his eyes softly. “I was wrong to call you those things.” He opens his eyes and glances up spotting Dusts Papyrus floating in front of him. 

The others Papyrus looks at him almost expectantly to ensure he is truthful.

Blood can assure the other that he is. “I’m truly sorry. And I hope that we can continue being with each other.” He adds turning to Dust meeting his eyes. “I love you. To me you’re so wonderful. You make everything worth it. I can’t imagine what a life without you is. And we’ll get through the hard times together. Okay?”

Dust shifts to get up and he hugs Blood who pulls him close. He buries his face into the others chest. “I love you too. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“It was a really sore subject.” Blood gently hushes him. “I don’t blame you. Hearing that story made me understand why it was never spoken of. Not even by the others.” 

The two stay there cuddling and Dusts Papyrus nods satisfied. 

In another room Killer blinks as he begins to awaken. He turns and sees Nightmare sitting in a chair. He realizes that he is in his room. “Nightmare?”

The other turns at hearing his name. “Killer! You’re awake!” He stands up. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay.” Killer admits sitting up a little. “What happened?”

“You fainted.” Nightmare tells him only to continue when he looks worried. “Don’t worry. I read that it sometimes happens with pregnancy. You’ll be fine.”

Killer nods feeling a little better as he trusts Nightmare.

“You’ll also need to eat more.” Nightmare shows Killer the stew he had made. He tries feeding Killer.

“Nightmare-“ Killer begins only to have the spoon shoved in his mouth. 

“Just shut up and eat.” Nightmare tells Killer as he continues to feed him. He finds that Killer finishes it all so he puts the bowl down. “You were hungry.”

“Eating for two. Makes sense.” Killer shrugs feeling more refreshed. “What are the plans?”

“We’re laying low for a bit. Recover a little then look at our next target.” Nightmare informs him. “You can get some rest.”

“I feel wide awake though.” Killer slightly complains.

“Okay. I’m not going to argue about this.” Nightmare agrees and lets his mate get up. He goes with him as they head downstairs. He notices the bones on the balcony. “What happened?” He turns to Error.

“B-B-Blood got a bit m-m-m-mad. Don’t worry C-C-Cross calmed him d-d-down.” 

Nightmare gives a soft hum then turns away.

Killer is standing by the bookshelf just flipping through books. 

Nightmare does suppose that it could sometimes get a little boring. He heads over to read with Killer.


	5. Chapter five:

Chapter five: 

Cross is ready to go with it being early. He makes it out of his room with no one in sight. He heads away though he can’t help it as he goes to Dusts door first. He places a hand on it. “I’m sorry Dust.” He whispers leaning his forehead against his friends door. His eyes closing softly. “I know you might need a lot of support right now. But I have to go. I’m so so sorry. Dream needs me. And you’ll have Blood there to be with you. I just have to place my trust in him to be all the support you need right now.” He stays there by his friends door for just a little longer before finally leaving. He hurries off to get to the meeting point where Dream is waiting. He makes it and Dream hurries over to him.

They share a smile then a hug with one another. 

“I’m so glad to have a mate like you Cross.” Dream informs Cross. “I really love you.”

“I really love you too.” Cross informs him. “I’ll be here for you. Always.” 

After a bit longer the two pull away. 

“Lets go.” Dream suggests in which Cross nods. He holds the others hand as he walks them to get to Cross’s new home. He gets them there a little while later and they head inside.

They can hear the chitter chatter of the others in another room. They glance to each other taking a deep breathe then walk towards that room. They arrive at the living room. They bravely step forward enough that Blue seems to notice them.

“Cross!?!” Blue jumps to his feet in shock as the others turn to look. He summons some small bones.

Red and Classic summon their Gaster Blasters. 

Black summons sharp bones. 

While Ink gets his big brush out. “I don’t know how you took Dream hostage but you won’t get away with this!” He almost shouts and prepares to attack.

However Dream takes a step forward. “Wait! Don’t hurt him!”

This takes everyone by surprise as they freeze.

“Dream?!” Ink questions searching for an answer to this strange behaviour. 

“He’s not here to hurt us. He didn’t take me hostage.” Dream tries to explain. “He came to join us.”

“And how are we sure that this isn’t a trap?” Black poses the question. “Sometimes Dream you can be a bit too kind and forgiving.” He points out. “He’s probably using that to his advantage.”

“I know he won’t hurt us.” Dream pauses to slightly glance back to Cross. “I know because.” He turns back to the others. “Because he’s my mate.” 

“WHAT!?!” The entire group who have just heard the news shout in almost unison. 

“And also...” Dream lifts his shirt enough to show them the small soul he’s carrying.

It is clear who the father is by the way the soul is. 

The room has fallen into shocked silence.

Dream shifts worriedly as he fears that this may not be enough for the others. 

After about a minute or two Ink shifts putting his paintbrush away. 

The others glance to him.

“Well. If Dream thinks that Cross is good then so be it.” Ink lets them know his thoughts. “As forgiving as he is he looks for the good in others. I’m willing to trust his judgement on this.” 

A little slowly the others also put away their magical attacks. 

Dream relaxes upon seeing this. He lets his shirt fall back down. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” He smiles at them. 

Cross knows he’ll make sure that they won’t regret this. 

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell us you were pregnant!” Blue does a bit of a hop and skip over to Dream. “And none of us even knew from just watching you!" 

After all Dream of course wouldn't say anything about the relationship. The pregnancy felt like something more noticeable. 

“We wanted to wait until we figured out what we were going to do.” Dream explains their thoughts to him. He sees that the others understand this line of thinking. “Plus we were afraid you’d take the news badly. So we wanted to try to ensure the best possible reaction.” 

“Besides I could never asks Dream to come to the evil side. With the fact that Nightmare would destroy him as an extra reason.” Cross adds. “So I decided to leave the group to be with Dream.” 

The others seem to relax a little more when Cross says this.

“We’ll be careful with Dream from now on.” Ink assures Cross adding a pat on his back for extra assurance. “Well help out in any way that we can.” 

Cross nods softly. “Thank you.” 

Back at the other home... 

Dust blinks awake. He’s laying on his bed with Blood cuddling him close. He doesn’t really want to move even though he knows that he’ll have to. He manages to slip out of Bloods grasp. He is glad that the other didn’t wake up. He heads out of the room going down to the kitchen for breakfast. He finds that no one else is up yet as far as he can see. So he begins making breakfast himself. He is working on some pancakes when Error joins him. “Hey Error.”

“Y-Y-Yo.” Error greets with a nod. He gets himself a cup of coffee. 

Dust works to finish the pancakes for now. 

Soon one by one everyone comes down to the kitchen. Blood, then Nightmare, then Killer.... But no Cross....

With the pancakes done Dust wonders if Cross is sleeping in. “I’ll go wake Cross.” He heads off with that. He makes it to Cross’s door. He is about to knock when he sees that it is open just a little. He cautiously opens the door and peers inside. “Cross?” He slightly calls only to frown at not seeing the other. He heads further in and looks everywhere. He confirms that Cross isn’t there. He heads out trying the bathroom next.

No such luck.

Dust checks every way outside and still finds nothing. He hurries back to the others who turn to him.

They can tell something is wrong just by looking at him. 

“I can’t find Cross.” Dust explains.

“What!?!” Nightmare questions and heads off to look for himself. He returns with no Cross.

Dusts hands are shaking. He is looking at the floor. He doesn’t even look up when his Papyrus and Blood each place a hand on each of his shoulders. “Did... Did he really just leave us!?”

“That bastard better not have.” Blood growls. He has a red glow in his eye from how furious he is. 

Nightmare looks thoughtful. “But why. Why would he leave us?” He wonders out loud mainly to himself. 

Error slightly looks away. He has some suspicions but doesn’t say it out loud. 

Of course Nightmare happened to notice. “And do you have a reason Error?”

Everyone, but Dust, turn to Error.

“W-W-Well I was j-j-just w-w-w-wondering if maybe C-Cross found a m-mate.” Error admits. “M-M-Maybe he d-d-didn’t want to p-p-p-put them in d-d-d-d-danger.” 

Bloods glowing eye narrows. “Yeah well fuck him for that! Leaving at a time like this! Mate or not he could have waited until things got better!" He snarls. “Come on Dust.” He manages to lead the other away with gentle pushes.

Nightmare looks very upset. “How dare he. He never even fucking said a word! If he is found I will deal with him myself for this betrayal!”

“Do you think his mate is pregnant?” Killer suddenly speaks up and Nightmare looks to him. He’s rubbing his tummy gently. “Maybe he was worried about how we’d all react especially after... Well you know who... Though didn’t want to leave his mate alone and pregnant.”

Nightmare sighs. “If he has said something about this mate. They could have done some work for us. Then if it is true his mate is pregnant they would have been safe. Now Cross is a soon to be dead traitor. When we find him he will pay for this.” 

“Nightmare! What would you have done if Cross's mate didn’t want to join?!” Killer demands.

“Why are you jumping to his defence like this so suddenly!?!” Nightmare demands locking eyes with his own mate. 

“The last time anyone had a mate outside of the group they were convinced to kill them.” Killer points out. “I just think I can understand Cross’s view point. That he’s scared of letting us know because the same might happen. We've all seen the effects of that happening. Plus it'd be worse if the other is pregnant.” He notices Nightmare about to speak. He keeps going to not give him a chance to speak just yet. “I understand that you’re looking out for everyone. That you’re worried that things will turn out badly. That Cross might be a threat now. But maybe try imagining being in his position. Perhaps if we talk to him maybe we can learn more of why he left. Plus I don't think he'll say anything about the group and our secrets. He knows how dangerous that would be. It'd make him a for sure dead skeleton."

“Killer! Stop! Your emotions are getting to you! Because of the baby.” Nightmare tells him. “If you weren’t pregnant I’m sure you’d agree with me.”

Killer clenches his teeth. “Nightmare!” He snaps. “If I wasn’t pregnant I wouldn’t even be here! Maybe I would have still been stuck in my world alone! Maybe we would have never even been mates to begin with!”

Error takes a few steps back not really wanting to get involved in this. Though it's interesting enough to stick around. 

“Oh? What then huh?! Are you saying you fucking want to go back or something!?! After all that’s happened?!?” Nightmare demands. “You’d rather be alone in some dump than here with me!?!”

“If I was then I wouldn’t have to say that you can be a real jerk sometimes!” Killer snaps back before running off. He dashed to his room slamming the door.

Nightmares visible eye drifts to Error.

“D-D-D-Don’t l-look a-a-at m-me.” Error has his hands by his chest in surrender. He then does his teleportation away.

Nightmare turns away glaring. He begins pacing around in the kitchen. “God fucking damn it!”


	6. Chapter six:

Chapter six:

Dream is sitting on the couch with Cross sitting next to him. "Cross?"

"Yeah?" 

"Have you noticed how things look different?" Dreams question causes Cross to blink in slight confusion.

"What do you mean?" Cross asks looking at his mate.

"I mean now that things have changed. The world seems different. We have all lived for a good long while in this war. And now it's like I'm seeing it from a new angle. Like there's something on the horizon. Something I need to see but it's too far away for me to make out what it could be." Dream tosses his arms up then down like a quick shrug of some kind. "Or is my hormones driving me crazy?"

"I wonder if you're seeing things differently because I'm on this side now." Cross suggests as he places a gentle hand on Dreams tummy. His eyes meeting Dreams with a look of love. "Maybe you're hoping that things will change. For the better."

Dream stares at Cross for a moment then nods. "Yeah. Maybe you're right." He leans into the other who snuggles him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." 

"Why did they have to be destroyed?" Dream speaks again to clarify what he meant. "The worlds. Why did they have to die and be destroyed? I always hesitated then backed off about asking you this before. I just want to know is all. I just didn't want to make you feel like you were turning your back on them more than meeting up with me in secret." 

"Fate, maybe." Cross glances away. "It wasn't my choice to destroy them. It was only my job to destroy it."

Dream intertwines their fingers on one hand each. "And now?"

"And now I have a job of protecting you." Cross clanks his teeth softly against Dreams head in a soft kiss. 

Dream giggles happily at this. "Don't forget the worlds too." He reminds him while still smiling. "And you owe it to them to help protect them. After all you've done to them."

"We'll see. My first priority is you."

Dream nuzzles him. "I'm at least happy that you're here with me." 

"'Me too." Cross keeps Dream held close. 

Meanwhile Nightmare approaches Killers door. He managed to calm down and he knew that he needed to talk to Killer. He pauses though just before his hand touched the doorknob. He goes over in his head what he has thought up to say to the other. He just isn't sure if he's waited long enough... Especially with the pregnancy mood swings. He glances away briefly contemplating leaving for a little longer. He closes his eyes taking a deep breath. He has to do this. 

It's now or never.

Nightmare opens his eyes determined. He grabs the doorknob and opens the door with a creak. "Killer?" He notices the room is dimly lit only by a lamp. He isn't sure why Killer doesn't have his rooms main lights on. He pokes his head inside glancing around for the other. He spots him on the bed facing away from him. He feels relief that he's still here. He heads closer. 

"Go away." Killer mutters having obviously heard the other.

Nightmare refuses to listen and keeps going in. He makes it to the bed and sits down by the edge. "Killer." He can't get another word in when the other snaps at him. 

"I said go away!"

Nightmare sighs heavily as he closes his eyes. "Won't you just listen to me!?" He questions a little harshly as he feels a little frustrated. "I come up here to try to fix things and you're not giving me a chance!" 

Killer looks right at Nightmare.

The sight of potential acceptance on making up causes Nightmares anger to fade. He sighs softly as his body relaxes. "Look. I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry I upset you. I was angry and didn't even think about anything else. I didn't think about you. I should have."

"And what will you do if you see Cross?" Killer slightly sits up still watching Nightmare. "What will happen then?"

"I guess we can see why he left and assess it from there. Maybe we can get him to come back even. Then thered be no worry of him being a threat to us including our child." Nightmare gives him a soft smile. "Though if he is a threat we'll have to take care of him. I don't want him to be a big threat especially with our child."

"That's good enough for me." Killer hugs Nightmare who hugs back in relief.

"Thank you Killer. For giving me another chance." Nightmare shifts more onto the bed. He pulls the other into his lap carefully. He cuddles him close with Killer snuggling into his chest. He's glad that they've made up and that this part is over. 

Dream gets up in the middle of the night. He makes sure not to wake Cross though feels as if he can't go back to sleep. He heads towards the kitchen wondering if some water would help. He comes to find Ink already sitting at the table with a light on. "Ink?"

Ink slightly jumps in his chair and looks to Dream. "Oh. Hey Dream. Shouldn't you be resting?" He inquires giving a soft smile to the other. 

"Couldn't sleep." Dream shrugs softly. He walks over pulling a chair up next to Ink. "Why are you up?"

Ink slightly glances away to look to the table in front of him. "I've just been thinking a bit too much I suppose." He tries to shrug it off.

"Well if neither of us are gonna sleep why don't you share your thoughts?" Dream suggests as Inks eyes slightly turn to him. 

Ink turns away again before he speaks. "Well... I was wondering that if Cross can change sides then could the others do so too? I started really thinking about this. Trying to figure out if this would even be possible."

Dream blinks when he hears this. He turns to the table. "I hope there is a way."

"Oh, right. Sorry Dream. I forgot for a moment that Nightmare is your brother." Ink apologizes to this.

"It's okay." Dream turns flashing a small smile at the other. "I guess Cross coming to our side is a bit thought provoking."

"Yeah." Ink nods softly. "It sure is."

The two fall silent for a few moments before Dream speaks again.

"You know, I can tell that something is bothering you." Dream glances to Ink. "What's wrong? Is your thoughts of the changing sides not going well in your head?"

"Well..." Ink pauses for a few moments to think about his response. "What kind of world would it be like if there was peace? So many worlds have been damaged, affected, destroyed and hurt. All in negative ways. Would there ever truly be peace?"

"It'd be a difficult world." Dream admits. "I've seen a lot of darkness and destruction during my lifespan. I've seen how negativity can affect others. How they can change. Sometimes I wonder if some of us are just born evil, though for some it could be that a trigger is needed. Something to trigger us into turning evil."

"Yeah. You're right." Ink agrees. "Say, now that Cross is on our side should we ask him for information?"

"It could be a huge advantage for us." Dream admits and clenches his hands together on the table. "However I just can't try to get him to tell about such things. He may be a part of our group but that shouldnt mean he has to be pressured to share things. He should decide if and what he is going to share. We don't know what happened while he was with them. We don't know if there's some secrets that should be left a secret. The others might be disappointed. I just don't think it's fair for me to demand such information from him. He's done so much already to change sides. Having to go against the group he was helping for so long. That was already a lot for him to do for us. For me. I would feel greedy to pressure him for more."

"I'm sure the others will understand." Ink tries to assure Dream even placing a hand on his back. "It really should be up to Cross what he'll share. Besides now that I think about it, attacking their base could get us killed. They know that place a lot better than us. We'd be stumbling around and they'd be using every tricky area to strike."

"Yeah." Dream nods. "I suppose you're right about that." He tries to hold back a yawn in which Ink chuckles softly. 

"You should go to bed." Ink suggests in which Dream nods once more.

"I think I will. Hopefully you can sleep now too." Dream gets up heading off back to bed.

"Hopefully." Ink agrees smiling as Dream leaves. His smile fades once the other is gone. He turns away looking down. His eyes darting side to side.

Cross blinks sleepily as Dream climbs back into bed. "You okay?" He mumbles sleepily. 

"Yeah. I'm fine." Dream gives his mate a quick kiss. "Go back to sleep."

Cross drifts back off into sleep after this with Dream joining him.


	7. Chapter seven:

Chapter seven:

With about a week of peacefulness Dreams group is getting a bit tense expecting an attack. 

They know that it could be any day now.

"Cross, what can you tell us that will help us to prepare?" Classic turns his attention to the newest member. 

All attention is brought to Cross.

"Well Nightmare is most likely going to make a big attack. Probably after he makes sure he still has established order among those with him." Cross explains. "It's hard to tell which worlds Nightmare will go after and when exactly. Though I'm not quite sure that all the members will be there."

"Probably because they'll expect us to attack their base if they know that you came here." Black adds his theory about why that would be.

"Well I highly doubt they know I'm here. Though they would be cautious." Cross responds simply. "We're just going to have to wait for them to attack. It's the only way to tell." 

"Well we can go check the worlds. See if we have anything going on in them." Black suggests in which the others make sounds of agreement. 

"Should Dream stay here?" Blues question turns the attention to him. "I mean for better protection it could be a good idea to keep him out of harms way." 

"Dream, how about you hold down the fort while we check for danger?" Red seems to agree. "We know you can take care of yourself. However with the baby involved you really should be more careful."

"I think they're right." Cross adds his own thoughts.

"Alright. I'll stay and gather information if I can." Dream agrees to this.

"Well bring you any we find to help us keep track." Ink heads through a portal.

The others start doing the same.

Cross kisses Dream lovingly who kisses back. He pulls away after their shared kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dream returns the words only for Cross to head off through a portal. 

Ink walks along through the world he is in. He sees monsters and humans walking around. He notices a couple who consists of a monster and a human.

"You're amazing." The human girl chuckles leaning against her monster boyfriend.

"You're amazing my love. I would do anything for you."

Ink watches for a few moments as the two share a kiss. He turns away continuing his walking. He notices the path he is on leads into a park. He's by another couple, this time both monsters, with a picnic basket. 

"Oh, isn't it lovely day for a picnic? Such peace and quiet too." One monster from the couple speaks as they pass by Ink.

"Quite so. I wish a great day like today could be everyday."

"The day is always the best with you here with me."

"Aww."

Ink closes his eyes tightly and clenches his teeth. He turns walking at a brisk pace away from the park. He doesn't watch where he is going however as his eyes are still closed. He ends up smacking into someone after getting a little ways away from the park.

The two stumble in opposite directions.

"Ah!" Ink opens his eyes turning to the other as he speaks. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching... Where I was going..." He finds himself looking at Error who also turns to him. 

"L-L-Long time n-no see." Error slightly jokes to the other. "W-What a-a-are you doing h-her e anyways?"

"I was just checking the worlds. Why are you here? Is Nightmare planning to target this place?"

"T-That's not s-s-something that you need t-to know." Error brushes off that question. 

"... Error.... If you won't answer that question would you answer another one for me?"

"Hm?" Error makes a small noise to say that he is listening.

"Would you ever considering changing sides?"

Error stares at Ink with wide eyes. "W-What?"

"I mean you don't have to be the cause of destruction and death. You could turn things to be the better. Others would love you and look up to you when you help them. Not hurt them."

Errors hands clenched into fists. "So b-b-basically going a-against what I e-e-exist to do?" He demands. "Y-You can't b-be serious Ink. I a-am the e-embodiment of destruction. I a-am an error! T-T-There is no such t-thing as a g-good in an e-e-e-error. I destroy things. I-It's who I am!"

"I didn't mean it like that-" Ink begins though Error cuts him off.

"What? D-Did you think that y-you could c-change that? C-C-Correct me? F-Fix me?!" Error demands now glaring at Ink. "Y-You can't change w-w-who I am. I-I thought you w-were different. B-But it's c-c-clear you j-just want to f-fix an error like me. I-I'm not like y-y-you. I never will b-be." He turns to leave.

"I'm sorry." Ink apologizes trying to blink tears out of his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean it. I just thought I'd put it out on the table."

"I-I don't need y-your stupid a-a-apology!" Error spits out. "G-Get out of m-m-my sight. I-I can't believe I t-t-thought that maybe y-you'd be different. T-There is n-no love for an e-error. Besides, w-who ever h-h-heard of destruction and c-creation g-getting together? You d-don't even h-h-have a fucking s-soul!"

Ink turns and takes off running in the opposite direction. His vision blurry from the tears that have formed in his eyes. 

Error slightly glances over his shoulder as Ink runs away. He watches the other for a few moments before turning away. He opens a portal going through it to return home. 

Ink creates a portal running into it. His feet land in snow piled-up from the blizzard going on around himself. He falls to his hands and knees in the snowy waste land. He sobs as his tears fall down his cheeks only to drop down into the snow. He stays like that for a few moments before finally glancing up to where the sky is. "What do you want from me!!!" He calls out to the sky with tears still going down his cheeks. "Tell me!!" He demands once more with no responses coming through. 

The howl of the wind is the only response.

Ink lowers his head with a few sobs and his arms collapse under him. He falls down to be laying in the snow as he cries.

Cross on the other hand is walking along in Altertale. He glances down an alley before moving on. 

From the shadows of the alley a pair of eyes open to watch Cross leave. The being heads to follow after the skeleton.

Suddenly Cross finds a pointed bone fall in front of him. He notices it dig into the ground.

"Cross."

Cross spins around upon hearing his name. He finds himself facing Dust who looks rather pissed. "Dust!"

Dust summons another bone with a pointed end in his hand. 

"Wait." Cross hopes that he can try talking Dust to calm down. "I'm sorry Dust. I'm sorry that I left when I did. It was a horrible time. I had to. Im really sorry."

Dust begins advancing towards Cross. "Nightmare wants you for himself. I don't care anymore. You left when things weren't going well! I thought you were my friend!" He stops and swings the pointed bone so the sharp end faces Cross. "I thought you cared! I guess I was wrong!"

Cross can understand why Dust is acting this way. He knows that Dust must feel like he's being betrayed and losing another skeleton he cares about. "I left to protect my mate."

This catches Dust off guard. He gives a surprised look and the bone is lowered just a small little bit. 

"I understand why you're upset with me. I would have stayed to help support you if I could have." Cross continues as he makes sure that Dust can see that he is serious. "It wasn't planned. I just wanted to do what I had to for my mate. My mate needs me more than ever. I think that if anyone is going to understand protecting your mate it'd be you." He keeps his serious look on his face. 

Dust closes his eyes tightly then raises the bone again. His eyes snapping open. "You're just trying to hit in the weak spots! So I won't kill you! It won't work!"

"Alright." Cross sighs softly. "There's just something I want to do before anything else happens." He reaches out a hand towards Dust.

Dust tenses ready for an attack. He blinks in confusion when nothing happens. He looks to Cross hand. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"I'm offering my hand." Cross informs him. "I want you to take it. Come with me." 

Dust blinks in shock and the hand with the bone lowers completely. 

"Things can be different. You just need to take that step towards a path that could make you happier. Just take my hand. You can escape Nightmares grasp. You and Blood. Lead a life your own way. Not the way he wants you to." 

Dust looks into Cross eyes as the other smiles softly to him. His bone vanished and he takes a few steps back. His breathing a bit uneven. He turns and runs away after a moment longer.

Cross lowers his hand watching in concern as one of his friends runs off. He slightly glances down closing his eyes accepting this as Dusts answer. He opens his eyes turning away to head elsewhere. 

Dust heads back home. He went through the portal a bit too fast though in which he slides into a wall. He falls onto his butt as he skids just before hitting the wall. He hurries away not even checking if he damaged the wall. He runs into his room shutting the door. He presses his back against it with his breathing on the heavier side. He slightly glances up as his brother moves to face him. "What was Cross thinking!?! Bringing it all up like that!?!"

"He sounded like he wanted to help you." 

"Just asking me to leave like that! I didn't even know what to say brother!" Dust brings one hand to clench his skull. "God damn it! I don't know what to do anymore!"

"What about Blood?" Dust Papyrus questions his brother placing his hands on the others shoulders. "Maybe you should talk it over with him? I know you care about his opinions on things. Or we could figure it out just you and me and go from there."

"Yeah." Dust tries to even out his breathing. "Maybe I should bring it up with him." He agrees. "He is my mate after all." 

Dust Papyrus gives a soft sound of confirmation to this. He just hopes Blood will do the right thing and want Dusts opinion. He wonders if the other would leave with Dust if asked. He turns around leaving his bedroom. He heads for the kitchen first wondering if his mate is there or not. He slightly peeks in only to duck away at seeing Nightmare talking to Blood. He stays quiet to listen to what they have to say.

"That's why I want to send you out there to stir up some trouble." Nightmare informs Blood. "It'll be a big factor into destroying another world."

"I love destruction! I'll kill and kill." Blood nods with excitement.

Dust sneaks back to his room quietly shutting the door. "I can't. I can't do it. Blood prefers this life." His eyes dart back and forth as he sinks to be crouching slightly against the door. His hands going to his skull. "I can't just ask him to leave what he enjoys. Even if I wanted to give Cross a chance again."

Dust Papyrus hugs Dust as best as he could. "Brother! Calm down. You need to calm down. Calm down and think." He needs to help and support his brother since no one else is here to do so. 

"Think about what? What is there to think about?" Dust questions swearing that his eye twitched slightly.

"Think about what you want." 

Dusts wide eyes stare at his own brother. He opens his mouth to say something though the shock keeps anything from coming out. He closes his mouth and tries again. "W-What I want?"

"Yes." Dust Papyrus confirms. "You worry about what others want. You're worrying about how others will feel. Not about how you're feeling." He explains as he stays close. "Is this the life you wish to continue? Do you want to remain on this path to continue murdering others?" He knows he brought up the idea of asking Dusts mate, he has to help his brother though. Hes the only support Dust has right now since this can't be brought up to Blood. He wishes Blood could've also helped, like a good mate, but that is no longer available. 

Dust thinks about it for a few moments. "I... I don't know!" He admits to his brother with a frustrated groan. "I mean it sounds nice. I love killing and this is fun. Just sometimes I want to escape to peace. It seems like it's always too much to ask." He rambles a little. "If I leave this life behind I don't even know if I'd like it. Or if it'd change anything. I just can't help but think that what if Cross is right. That it'll be better on the other side." 

"Okay. Well let's take our time to think about this. You can even sleep on it."

"That sounds good." Dust agrees as he starts to fully calm down. "I can decide when I decide."

"Just remember to think of what you want. Not what Blood would want." Dust Papyrus reminds him. "You need to think of yourself at times. You'll get nowhere if you worry about what Blood wants all the time." He tells him in which Dust softly nods.


	8. Chapter eight:

Chapter eight:

Ink lays there as a blanket of snow begins to pile up onto him. 

Not a single sound can be heard. Not even a cottage in sight.

Ink isn't too worried about anyone finding him. He watched his first ever friend and only inhabitant of this world slowly fade. He was forced to watch as his friend forgot about him and kept going until he was gone. He did meet the others as time went on, it's just at the time he felt hurt because he couldn't help such a sweet kind monster. He never thought he'd care enough about someone ever again that he'd be left heartbroken... Why had he been so stupid? He let himself fall back into the path that lead to him feeling this once more. "Blizzard cat." He mumbles to himself. "I wish I could have saved you. This place is so empty without you." He stays there for only a little longer. He gets up allowing the snow to fall off of him. "I love Error so much." He pauses for a moment. "Love." He grabs his red paint to look at it. "All of my pain is happening because of my love for others!" He opens a portal to get to more solid ground. 

The world he was in just a before the world he's currently leaving, the world that seems perfect for this.

Ink throws the small bottle down onto the ground. He sees it only crack. So he raises his foot slamming it down upon it breaking the tube. He takes a few steps away when the deed is done. His breathing stuffers for a moment. His love fading from him taking his pain and misery with it. He feels a chill of something inside of himself that brings a sense of calm to him. He turns away heading off with no love. "I don't love. It can't hurt me anymore." He decides to open up a portal heading back home for now. 

Dream turns as Ink arrives. "Hey Ink! How'd it go?" He can sense something is a bit off with his friend. 

"It went fine." Ink slightly brushes Dreams question away. "Nothing special." He starts to walk past Dream to head elsewhere in the house. He deserves a nap after that day.

Dream gets a better look at his friend and can't help to notice something. "You're missing one of your paints."

"It'll be replaced soon enough." Ink assures Dream and just walks away.

Dream is left confused and worried for his friend. He turns when Cross returns home. He dashes over throwing himself into his mates arms.

"Whoa there!" Cross stabilizes the both of them. "What happened? Is everything okay?"

"I'm worried." Dream informs Cross. "Ink is missing one of his paints vials. He can't feel the emotions it brings with it." He is glad that the other is listening to it all. "He says it'll be replaced though I still don't know why one is missing. He's so good at keeping them safe. He won't talk to me."

"I'll try talking to him." Cross offers. "I have some experience talking about serious things."

"Thank you." Dream relaxes a little.

True to his word Cross heads to find Ink. He finds the other sitting in the living room. He notices that though the other is reading he has an expression that looks colder than before. He moves closer not hiding his footsteps.

Ink looks over the magazine at Cross. "Did you need something?"

"What's going on? Something must have happened if you're missing a vial." Cross sits down to join the other. "It's alright. We can talk. Tell me what happened." 

"It broke. I'll replace it later." Ink informs Cross "I don't see why this is so important to you."

"You broke it... Didn't you?" Cross presses and Ink turns to look at him. "Ink, our feelings can hurt sometimes. Throwing them away is only going to make things worse. It isn't the way to go. I know what being hurt feels like. I lost so much that I cared for. I threw how I felt away. I let it consume me. Look back to where I ended up. Who I ended up becoming. Who knows what could happen if you do it. What if you follow the same path?"

"I'd rather take my chances than to replace the feeling that started it." Ink states as he turns away from Cross. "It's better off this way. For me and for everyone else."

"No. It's not." Cross argues. "We want you to be you. That's what's best. Were here for you. We are here to listen and help you through whatever you're going through."

"I don't need the emotion love!" Ink shouts at Cross before storming off slamming the door to his room. 

Cross let's out a breath. "It won't be easy to get through if he really did toss away his love vial." He heads to find Dream who is looking worried in the kitchen. "He broke his vial that held the paint for the love emotion." He reports seeing the shock and horror cross his mates face. "I think that something happened. It's possible he may wish for love like ours. Then he felt he never could get it, so he gave up. However if I had to guess I would think someone he cares for hurt him. He threw love away because it was a main source of what was causing him to hurt."

"So what should we do?" Dream questions with the hope of helping out his friend. 

"Well without the emotion he won't listen to us very easily." Cross wants Dream to know so he won't be as upset if nothing works.

"I'm ready to do what is needed to save my friend!" Dream informs Cross with determination sparkling in his eyes. 

"It might help if we know what exactly happened." Cross tells Dream. "Though I have a feeling that right now Ink wants to be alone." 

Dream snuggles into the others chest who lovingly holds him close. 

Error makes it home heading towards his bedroom. He pauses by Dusts door hearing talking. He usually hardly notices as Dust tends to talk to Dust Papyrus. He however manages to catch some kind of troubled tone from Dust. He wonders what's going on. He knocks on the door before he even really thought about it.

Dust opens the door spotting Error on the other side. "Can I help you?" He questions the other.

"You s-s-seemed trouble. I-Is it because C-C-Cross left?" Error inquires and Dust is silent for a moment or two. 

"Why would it matter?" Dust huffs slightly. 

"Sure w-we may not have b-b-been closer friends. I g-guess I thought h-h-hearing you would h-help. Plus be a-a good d-d-distraction."

"Distraction?" Dust becomes interested.

"Eh. N-Not the best of d-d-days." Error shrugs and glances away sadly. 

Dust glances around then suddenly pulls Error into his room closing the door.

"D-D-Dust!?!" Error questions in shock.

"Don't think I don't know that look. You lost your mate. Didn't you?"

Error glances a little surprised at this though he figures that he should have seen it coming. He should have remembered that Dust would know better than anyone about losing a mate. "We b-b-broke up." He admits to the other. 

"Did you do it to protect your mate from Nightmare?" Dusts question is asked almost too soft for Error who manages to hear him.

"Not c-c-completely." Error admits. "I g-guess it is a b-b-benefit of the break u-up."

"So then why did you break up?" Dust presses as he keeps his eyes on Error.

"W-W-Why is that so i-important to you?" Error isn't sure about sharing the truth of it or at least the whole truth. 

"Please. I won't tell Nightmare. Tell me." 

Error isn't sure what to make of this behavior in his teammate. "F-F-Fine! He w-wanted me to l-l-leave the g-group! To s-s-stop being the d-destructive me! B-B-But that's w-what I am! I'm a-a-an Error!"

Dust blinks at this. "Is that how he saw you?"

This time Error blinks at him. "W-W-What?"

"Just answer the question! Did he see you as an error?"

"I-It doesn't m-m-matter. It is w-what I am."

"If he loved you for you-"

"H-He tried t-t-to make me change!"

"Did he actually say he wanted you to change?" 

"W-W-What the f-fuck is this!? An i-interrogation!?" Error demands now glaring angrily at Dust. 

Dust sighs softly. "Sorry. I guess I went a bit overboard." He backs off a little. 

Error sighs himself. He does so as he tries to get himself to calm down. He doesn't feel like a fight is worth it right now. Besides, he is in the talking mood currently. "I-I-I just don't s-see what the b-b-big deal i-is. Me and m-m-my ex broke u-up. That's it."

"It's just you see yourself as just an error. However whoever you were with probably saw you as something more. Maybe he asked you to leave wanting you to be safe. Maybe he was worried about losing you."

Error isn't sure what to say to that. 

"If he didn't actually ask you to change, then maybe he just wants you at his side for the rest of your lives. Maybe he worded it wrong?"

"A-A-And if I w-were to l-l-leave the group? N-Nightmare won't a-a-allow it." 

"Error... Cross went to be with his mate."

"Y-Y-You found h-him?"

"I think so. He didn't tell me who his mate is but he asked me to leave the group."

Error stares in shock at this before slightly glancing down.

"Maybe you should talk to your mate? Maybe it is a misunderstanding?"

"Y-Y-Yeah. Maybe I-I'll do that." Error turns going through a portal. He heads to find the spot he last saw Ink. He is almost there when something catches his eye. He heads over only to notice its a broken vial of Inks. He crouched by it staring at it in shock. "R-R-Red..." He blinks as he remembers Ink mentioning that color. "L-Love." He picks up the red heart plug for the vial. "H-H-He threw a-away his l-l-love. Because o-of me." He realizes that the other is probably long gone though he gets an idea. He heads back to the base bursting into Dusts room. "I-I need y-your help!"

"What happened?" Dust inquires.

"You c-can't tell N-N-Nightmare."

"I promise I won't."

"M-My boyfriend w-w-was Ink." Error admits. "A-And he d-destroyed the vial t-t-that held h-his p-p-paint that lets him f-feel l-l-love."

Dusts eyes widen at this. "You're serious?" He gets a nod of confirmation. "But where in the world could we get more paint that makes him feel?" 

"We h-h-have to figure t-t-that out." Error tells Dust. "A-A-And we have t-to find I-Ink."

"I'm coming with you." Dust agrees in which Error gratefully nods. 

"D-D-Do you think C-Cross might k-k-know?"

"I doubt it. Though I guess you never know." Dust opens a portal to where he had seen Cross. "Let's go." 

The two hurry through and the portal closes just before Blood pokes his head into the room.

"Maybe Dust isn't back yet?" Blood leaves the room heading elsewhere for now.


	9. Chapter nine:

Chapter nine: 

Dust and Error look around where Dust last saw Cross hoping for a sign of where he went. The two of them spot footprints which could lead them to where Cross went. They become a little confused when they find traces of a portal. They also see that the footprints disappear.

"He could be anywhere." Dust hisses to himself. 

"N-N-Now what?" Error wonders out loud to himself. He looks down to the top of the vial that had been broken. He is keeping it in his hand.

"Well need to try to figure out where he could have gone." Dust responds turning to Error. "Or try to figure out where we can get more paint." 

"H-Hm. I b-believe w-w-well have to s-search the empty b-b-bleak worlds. I-Inks world i-isn't truly complete. M-Maybe we'll find a-a-answers there."

"That's a good idea." Dust nods with a serious look. "It'll be great places to start. Well just have to explore every empty world we find. If we find an unfinished one missing a Sans we might be on the right track."

"R-R-Right." Error confirms. "Now l-lets figure out where t-t-to start." He turns. "W-We can try t-t-to just choose a-a destination as a-an empty world. T-T-The portal might h-help us in this w-w-way." 

"It's worth a shot." 

Error closes his eyes. He focuses to get the portal open. He knows that it might be harder since it's not really a destination. 

A few sparks come out of the spot where the portal is trying to form.

Error makes groans as he stands tall puffing out his chest. He is giving it his all in the hope to get it to form. 

Dust notices the struggle and he moves closer. He places a hand on Errors shoulder. "Keep going." He closes his eyes sharing magic with Error in the hopes that they'll be able to get the portal to open up. "We can do it."

Error feels it starting to work with Dusts help and he puts everything into this. 

Dust clenches his teeth feeling a lot of magic going into making the portal. He doesn't care since they need this portal. 

Dust Papyrus is worried though he keeps quiet. Being linked to his brother has allowed him to feel how important this is to him. He can only give moral support right now. 

The portal sparks more and more before finally forming.

The two pull away stopping their magic with slightly heavy breathing. They look to the portal as they try to get their breathing under control. 

"We h-h-have to h-hurry!" Error informs Dust and begins moving towards the portal. "I-I don't t-t-think it'll s-stay open for l-l-long." 

Dust starts hurrying towards it as well. He can feel his brother hold onto him to stay close. He jumps through the portal just after Error does.

They make it just in time as the portal behind them closes. They slightly tumble on the ground. They manage to roll to their feet, Dust Papyrus let go when his brother rolled, from their experience in fighting. They look around themselves finding nothing but blank white everywhere. 

Dust is the first of them to get up to stand straight again. "It's nothing but white for miles." He notes out loud turning his head to look from one side to the other then back. 

Error gets up as well. "T-Then we m-m-might be i-in the r-r-right place." He looks all around himself though there is no sign of anything anywhere. "I g-g-guess we just p-pick a direction?" 

"I guess so." Dust confirms before blinking. "Hey Error!" He turns to the other who also glances to him. "I just thought of something. Even if we do find the paint that we need how are we going to collect it? We probably should have done that before we came here."

"I d-d-don't think t-that'll be a p-p-problem." 

"Huh?" Dust tilts his head at this. "What makes you say that?"

"Well t-though extremely r-r-rare sometimes t-there's something t-t-that causes something t-to happen. Something to m-m-make him have to r-r-refill the paint. A-A few times w-when we w-w-were enemies b-before I m-m-met Nightmare and b-before we dated I-I made him d-drink some. When I-I caught him. S-Sometimes, n-no matter how had h-h-he tries they d-d-do get damaged or d-destroyed in a f-f-fight. These didn't h-h-happen at all o-often. Either w-way he still got m-m-more and repaired t-them. Even replacing t-t-them if needed. To top i-it off h-he spent a-a-a long time h-here. If w-were in the right s-s-spot. So there m-might even be a vial t-that is l-left behind or o-one older one t-that was h-his first f-few tries. We c-c-can use those." 

"Oh!" Dust nods to this. "Yeah that makes sense. Okay. Let's explore this world and find that place."

Error nods his head then they look around the endless white.

"But which way do we pick?" Dust wonders to himself. 

"If I may, Brother." Dust Papyrus comes to Dusts shoulder as Dust turns to look at him. "Maybe there might be signals of magic. Even if it's not a strong signal there might be something. If the paint helps Ink feel maybe it has some magic. Not to mention anything that he might have left behind. If that's so then we can track that magic! Figure out where to go!"

"That's a good idea!" Dust nods. "Good job brother!" He turns to Error who turns to him after he speaks. "My brother suggested that we see if there's any magic signals. We follow the signals we get."

"G-G-Good idea." Error agrees. He closes his eyes and looks for any magic signals like suggested. He can pick up on the Dust brothers though he tries to block their signals. He succeeds in blocking their signals enough to pick up a faint signal, one which he can only tell which direction it happens to be coming from. He opens his eyes and turns to that direction.

"That way Huh?" Dust guesses also looking that way.

"I-I felt s-s-something come from t-that way."

"Then let's go." Dust starts running off in that direction as Error and Dust Papyrus chase after him.


	10. Chapter ten:

Chapter ten:

Dream has a meeting with his group gathered together. He is a little saddened at seeing Ink still with one vial short as well as not acting himself. He turns noticing the others can pick up that something is different about Ink.

"Are you okay Ink?" Blue is the first to speak up about the difference in Ink. 

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ink tells him as if this shouldn't needed to be asked. 

Blue and the others don't look convinced.

"I'm telling you all." Ink sighs at this. "I'm fine! There's no ifs and buts about it. Don't give me that look." 

"You're not yourself." Classic points out in worry. "Does it have something to do with that missing vial?"

"Huh?" Blue looks to Inks sash and realizes that Classic is right. "Oh! There is one missing!"

"It broke." Ink shrugs it off. He knows that they know he needs the vials to feel emotions. He had told them over the time that they've been a group. "It's not important. I don't really need that one."

"What one was it?" Red inquires leaning against the table slightly from his chair. 

"I don't see why this is so important!" Ink sighs heavily. "Can't we just move on?"

"No need to get snappy with us." Classic speaks up to Ink. "We just want to know." 

"I'm annoyed at all these questions!" Ink retorts back.

Dreams eyes flicker back and forth as Red starts arguing with Ink. He clenches his teeth finding his patience growing thin. "ENOUGH!" He shouts which grabs everyone's attention. He now has all eyes on him. "I think that a break is needed here. But right after we must go back to business!"

The others mummer in agreement and all head out. 

Dream turns to look to Cross when the other puts a hand on his shoulder. 

"You okay?" Cross inquires and Dream leans against his torso. 

"It's just that that this time their arguing really got to me." Dream places a hand on his tummy.

"It's okay." Cross assures Dream with a soft hush. "They just care and worry about each other."

Dream nods softly. "Yeah. You're right."

The two of them stay there for a while.

Blue finds some alone space in his room. He summons his world protected by his soul. He moves his finger across the ball floating in his hands. He does it just right so the view moves. He pinches two fingers before opening them on the balls surface to zoom in. He does this a few more times before finding what he's looking for. His breath slightly catches in his throat and he gently strokes the ball. His strokes ensure that it won't change the view. His soul aches as all he can do is watch. He can't go in and do anything. He's always found it hard on himself... Though he did agree to this life so it's really no ones fault but his. His eyes never leave the scene set before him. His eyes fill with tears as he continues to watch. He slumps over closing his eyes as he uses one hand to cover his mouth to hide the sobs. Or he tries to hide them at least. 

Cross happens to be walking by when he hears the crying. He can't help but wonder what's wrong so he knocks on the door. "Is it okay if I come in?"

Blue is quick to put his world away. "I want to be alone." He wipes at his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just can't ignore that you're clearly upset about something." Cross informs Blue. His mind thinking about how upset Dust had looked. He failed to help Dust when he needed help... And instead let an innocent monster be tortured to death... He feels a need to help Blue as he can't leave something like this. He'd feel like he failed if he did. "We can even talk on opposite sides of the door if it's more comfortable for you." He offers to the other. "Let me help you. I'm a really great listener." He stops talking to await Blues response.

Blue hesitates for a few moments before sighing softly. "Okay." He gets up and sits against the door. He makes sure to make a small thud to indicate where he is. He hears Cross sit on the other side of the closed door. He is aware the other made sure that he knew he was there. 

"Take your time." Cross assures him as Blue isn't sure where to start.

"Y-You know how you can never f-find our home worlds?" Blue sniffles before continuing. "Well our souls c-can protect one world. Only one. So we protect our home worlds.... O-Our b-b-brothers and friends." He wipes at his tearful eyes again. "I sometimes check on Pappy. Just to see how he's doing." He takes a moment as he sobs then tries to continue after a shaky breathe. "B-But we can't return t-to our home worlds that a-are protected by our souls. We can't t-take off the shield. I-It only comes off when we d-die. Pappy got sick and..." He pauses with a sob. "It only g-got worse. I could do nothing but watch as my own b-brother slipped away f-from me." He lets out a few sobs before resuming once more. "I didn't g-get to h-help him. I didn't get to truly say g-goodbye. Now he's g-g-gone. Forever!" He finishes with himself bursting into a crying fit.

Crosss soul feels heavy after listening to Blues story. "I'm sorry that happened." He apologizes and places a hand on the door wishing to comfort one who is a new friend. He feels sad hearing a friend so upset. He understands the pain of losing a family member you are close to. He knows how painful it is. "It hurts a lot for something like that to happen. Just know that me, and I'm very sure the others too, are all here for you."

"D-Don't worry a-about it." Blue sobs to the other on the other side of the door. "It's n-no ones fault b-but mine. I c-chose to do it. It's a p-pain I chose to carry." 

"Blue it's not your fault." Cross protests though doesn't raise his voice. He wants to help Blue plus not alert everyone and pressure the other from their concerns. He doubts that it's what Blue needs right in this moment. "You didn't know this was going to happen. It was a hard choice to leave and make it so you can't go back. But you don't have to go through this alone. I promise."

Blue is silent for a few moments worrying Cross a little. 

Cross gets up as Blues door suddenly opens. 

Blue is standing there glancing away with wet eyes. His hazy blue star eyes look to Cross in which the other opens his arms offering a hug. He also notices the others gentle assuring smile. He moves closer and wraps his arms a little tightly around Cross.

Cross brings his arms around Blue holding him close. "There you go." He keeps his voice gentle. "You're not alone. In time it'll be okay."

Blue relaxes a bit more and buries his face into Cross's chest. He also feels the other gently rub his back. "Pappys d-dead. It does make me feel a-alone."

"But you're not." Cross reminds him. "You have us. Me, Dream, Classic, everyone! We care about you. And we are here whenever you need us. You're never truly alone. Because you have those that care about you always with you."

"Thank you. Cross." Blue feels like a small part of the weight has been lightened. "You really are a great listener." 

"Hey what can I say? Must be a talent of mine." Cross flashes a smile. "We could make so much money! Start a business and everything!"

Blue closes his eyes softly. 

Cross gently rubs the top of Blues skull assuringly. "There there. It'll be okay. It hurts now but in time it'll be okay." 

Dream has paused to watch the two of them and smiles softly to himself. "He'll be a good team member and parent." He moves away letting Blue get the support he's chosen to get from Cross.


	11. Chapter eleven:

Chapter eleven: 

Dust and Error have been walking for a little bit. They finally spot something ahead that isn't just endless white. They pick up the pace and run to the spot. They slow once reaching it and look around themselves.

There is all sorts of random objects. Including random painting frames, some have words like It have no soul' on a black background, a couch, a table with some old looking drawings as well as tools, a few random household objects that look like they were tests, a mattress with ink stained sheets, and a bunch of old paint brushes laying around. The area also has all sorts of paint splattered around. 

"W-Well. Ink a-a-always did hate b-blank spaces." Error shrugs it off as they head deeper into the place. He looks on every surface for any sign of a bottle. "There's g-g-gotta be s-something here." 

Dust joins in the search as the two split up to look around.

Dust Papyrus moves up to float in the air a little to get a higher view of the area. He looks around before spotting something. "Brother! There's a weird thing over there!" He points as Dust turns to him.

"Let's check it out brother!" Dust agrees and follows his brother, Error right behind them, to see what it is. 

They arrive to find either some kind of machine or a weird looking storage area. 

"W-W-Whatever it is i-it must have b-b-been an early design." Error mentions truly having no idea what this thing is. He keeps looking at the upper part of the thing. "It l-looks like it m-m-might have been made t-to make something. I-I-I can't tell." He contemplates moving closer though almost doesn't want to touch it. He doesn't know what it is or how it works, or if it'll just explode or fall apart.

Dust lowers his head from looking at the higher point. He notices some small bits laying on what can count as the floor. "Error!" He hurried over to the objects falling to his knees. "We found it!"

Error comes over and checks out the bottles laying on the ground. He picks one up trying the top part. He finds it too small so he picks another one. He finds this second one too big. So he tries a third and gets a pretty good fit. 

"Now where do we get the special paint?" Dust wonders glancing around.

"P-P-Probably somewhere a-around here." 

Back with the others Nightmare is pacing as they are all waiting in the meeting room. 

Killer is a little concerned about the other. 

"Where are they!?" Nightmare demands angrily. 

"Do you think they're okay?" Blood brings up in worry for his mate.

"They're strong." Killer reminds them. "Maybe they're investigating something. It could be why they're late."

"Well I intend to find out." Nightmare tries to make a portal to them though finds it isn't easy. His frown deepens. "Where the hell did they go to?"

"What's up?" Blood stands with a really worried look.

"It's a place that is harder to make a portal to." Nightmare admits.

"What if they got stuck there!? Or lost or something!?!" Blood is almost panicking. 

"It'll take all my concentration to make a portal." Nightmare informs them. 

"I can help." Killer offers.

"Killer, you need magic for the baby." Nightmare reminds him. "Blood will just have to drag their asses back here." 

Killer gently rubs his tummy feeling the other become a bit active. 

"I can bring them back." Blood promises. "Open the portal." 

"Nightmare?"

Nightmare glances to Killer. "What is it?" He notices the other is sitting rubbing his belly. "Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?" 

"I just was wondering how long the baby will stay inside." Killer admits as he looks to the other.

"Well supposedly skeleton children are produced faster than any other creature. Since it's soul is grown and it's body is grown after birth. Why?"

"Oh, I'm just wondering." Killer waves it off with a small smile. "So theres a chance we could meet the baby soon."

"Do you feel anything? Is it time?" Nightmare hurries over starting to get a bit worried about Killer. 

"No! I'm fine! So is the baby!" Killer assures Nightmare who relaxes. "I was just thinking it might be soon." 

"Oh. Okay." Nightmare nods. He heads away. "Ready Blood?"

Blood nods so Nightmare turns away.

Nightmare closes his eyes concentrating his magic. He keeps focus and channels the magic into making the portal.

The portal does form though it's unstable.

Blood rushes through knowing it could break at any moment. He notices it's a blank space. "What? Why are they here?" He turns back hearing Nightmare gasp and spots him running out of view. "Wait!" He calls slightly reaching out towards the portal. He stops as it closes. "Is it time? Did something happen?" He turns to look around. "I need to find Dust." He begins walking to look for the other. His head looking back and forth as he walks. "Dust!" He calls out cupping one hand by the side of his mouth. "Hey! Dust! Where are you!?!" He keeps walking through the blank space.

Dust looks up to what he thinks is the sky. He spots something large and colourful coming down. "Error!" He tugs on the others sleeve who turns only to notice the paint falling. 

It's a green paint and it lands a little away from the area they're currently in. 

"Let's g-g-go!" Error leads then way as they rush towards that spot. 

Blood jumps when a splash of paint lands right by him. "What the fuck!" He looks to the spot filled with multiple splashes of color. He notices that it looks flat almost as if the ground has been absorbing it or something. His head quickly turns hearing some hurried footsteps. "Dust!" He hurries over and is quick to embrace Dust who hugs him back. He doesn't notice Error running past him to get to the paint. "I've been so worried! I thought something happened to you or something." 

"I'm okay. Me and Error just wanted to see what this place was like." Dust doesn't admit the truth to Blood. He needs to make sure that the idea of possible change will be good in his mind. He also doesn't want to spill the beans about the secret relationship. "We got a bit curious."

"It's okay." Blood leans his forehead against Dusts. "I'm just glad you're okay." He jumps and turns as more paint comes down. He tries to shield Dust even though none of the paint is going to hit them. 

This time it's the red paint that Error needs so Error collects it closing the vial. He quickly hides it in his pocket. "G-G-Got it." He speaks to himself.

"How'd you get here?" Dust brings up the question as attention turns to Blood. 

"Oh, well Nightmare managed to make a portal that I went through. Though something might have happened."

"W-W-What do y-you mean?" Error questions Blood this time.

"Well before Nightmare opened the portal Killer and him spoke that the baby might be soon. Then after I got through the portal he ran off." Blood explains it to them. "I don't know what happened since the portal closed." 

"We need to head back." Dust informs them both. 

Error knows that Ink is most likely safe even if he doesn't have love right now. "O-O-Okay." He'll return to the search. He just wants to try to help if he is needed. He also kind of wants to meet Nightmares child.

Dust and Blood close their eyes sharing magic together. They work together as a wonderful team to form the portal. 

"Let's go!" Dust urges Error mainly.

Error hurries through then turns to make sure the other two will come.

The couple hold hands only letting go to jump through the portal that closes behind them. 

The three turn to look in the direction of what they hear something come from. They head in that direction only to pause outside Killers room hearing Nightmares voice.

"You can do it." Nightmare encourages. "It'll be okay." 

The trio make a line as they poke their heads around the corner into the room.

Nightmare is trying to soothe Killer who seems to be in pain. 

"It's time." Blood breathes out partially unable to believe it. He blinks in surprise as Dust is the first to move in the room. "Wait babe! Is this really a good time?" He however is not in reach of his lover. He sighs softly and moves in after him with Error following.

Nightmare hardly even pays attention to them. He gently brings an assuring tentacle to gently rub Killers belly to try to help. 

Killer groans shifting uncomfortably.

Dust wants to say something. He wants to encourage the other. He just can't even get his mouth to open, let alone speak any words. He can only stand there watching. 

Blood stays by Dust and Error hangs back a little further away.

Nightmare stays by Killers side. He monitors how much pain Killer is in and how frequent the pain spikes seem to be. He uses this to try to figure out when the child will arrive. He uses one tentacle to gently catch the small soul that comes out. He gently wraps it a little as the babies physical body forms.

Killer lets out a heavy breath of relief that the pain is over. 

Nightmare brings the child up keeping it gently held in his tentacle.

The child has black bones, its bones look smooth, it's eyes have light purple liquid that falls down like Killers eyes, it has a purple soul, and it snuggles into Nightmares tentacle.

Nightmare notices the parts summoned for a few moments before they fade. He knows that they'll have to teach the child to properly summon them. He figures that it isn't important right now though. "A boy." He breathes out. "We have a prince." He smiles and turns to Killer.

Killer is trying to stay awake wanting to see his child. 

Nightmare brings the baby closer. "Look at him. Isn't he beautiful?"

"Yeah." Killer agrees and his eyes want to drift closed.

Nightmare gives him a quick check. He sighs in relief that Killer is just tired from a large use of magic. He knows the other will be okay after a good sleep. "Get some rest." He gently kisses his forehead as Killer falls asleep. He turns holding the child now so the others can see. 

Dust moves a little closer looking at the small skeleton. "He's... Wonderful." He manages to get the words he wants out. 

Blood puts an arm around Dusts shoulders. "Guess we'll be extra busy around here." 

"I guess so." Dust confirms with a nod. 

"It'll b-be interesting at l-l-least." Error adds his own thoughts to this. 

"Well change a few things." Nightmare shares his own confirmation. "We'll worry about that in awhile. For now let's break for the day." He watches Dust be lead away by Blood then Error leaving. He gets up to find a blanket for the baby. He picks up a dark blue one gently wrapping the child in it. "We'll name you when your mommy has recovered his magic." He keeps the other gently held. 

Error is sitting in his room and looks at the vial. "I n-n-need to d-do this." He whispers to himself rolling it back and forth in his hand. He is very careful to not drop it. 

"Well then why don't we go do that?" 

Error slightly jumps and turns to spot Dust leaning against the doorway. "W-W--What happened with B-Blood?"

"Don't underestimate my ability to make him sleep." Dust moves closer to Error with a small smile. "I don't think he's caught on that it's me who does it. I just try to keep it to a minimum to ensure that he won't. Or well he hasn't shown that he knows." He waves it off. "That's not important. You need to talk to your mate again."

"We're n-n-not mates. Not a-anymore." Error glances away.

"Who ever said that you two couldn't get back together? You guys do so well. No one knew before. You two are good at it." Dust points out. "Now come on. Let's go. Don't worry. I'm sure Nightmare will be too busy to notice we're gone. He probably won't even check our rooms and think we're there." 

"But h-h-how will w-we find h-h-him?" Error gets up to join Dust.

"We'd better start looking. If we don't find him in this search then we'll try again later." Dust opens a portal to one world. "Let the search begin!"


	12. Chapter twelve:

Chapter twelve:

The group has gotten together again to speak about the issue at hand.

"Okay." Dream begins the meeting. "We need to discuss our enemies silence." 

"Cross?" Classic turns to look to said skeleton who looks back. "Do you have any idea on why they might be quiet? And possibly when they might strike again?" 

Cross starts to wonder if something happened with Killer or the baby. "Well they might be a busy with some internal things not complete before I left." He admits. "Though if it is what I'm thinking it is then it's hard to say when they'll be back. Nightmare might send some out to make it seem like everything is fine." He isn't sure how they'll react if he tells them what exactly this internal stuff is. "It is hard to predict when though. It was kind of being on edge at times on what he was going to do." 

"What were these internal things?" Ink questions though its Dream who answers.

"If Cross feels ready to share that then he will. It's not what is important. We will just have to keep an eye out for them. See if they appear again." 

"But if we knew what it was we could predict when they might strike." Ink tries to argue his point. 

"Cross is most likely to actually know." Dream points out. "If we guess we might worry ourselves. We need to concentrate on the important. If they do attack. All we can do is just watch out for them and deal with them when we find them."

The others mummer in agreement and Ink can't really argue. 

"Okay." Ink slightly grumbles and the meeting is over. He needs a break from the others and leaves into a world where he wanders around for a bit. He spots an abandoned home with a balcony high off the ground. He climbs up the old stairs that creak under the weight of his body. He makes it up and goes to the railing area. He notes how part of the roof still hangs out above a little past the railing. He leans against it finding it stable enough to not fall. He stares out across the water that can be seen. He is about to start thinking when he hears something. 

"E-E-Enjoying the v-view?" Errors voice is heard before he comes down in front of Ink. He is sitting on some of his strings like a swing. His strings go up being connected to a part of the roof that Ink can't see. 

"Error!" Ink pulls out his brush taking a few steps back. "What are you doing here!?!" 

"I-I-I came to s-see you." Error doesn't look scared at all. 

"To see me? Why?" Ink demands of the other only to pause when Error shows the vial with paint. 

"To g-g-give you this a-and to talk." Error tells him. 

Ink is still tense and gives a 'Really?' Look to the other. 

"I'm s-s-serious." Error informs Ink. "I t-think maybe w-w-we had a misunderstanding t-the last t-t-time we spoke." 

"Well I've got news for you. I don't need that emotion." Ink informs Error. "Now take that thing away." 

"N-N-No." Error refuses and hops down onto the balcony to join the other. "You d-do need it. W-W-We both do." He keeps approaching and raises a hand using the strings to grab the faint paintbrush. He does so stopping Ink from using said paintbrush. He keeps moving closer until he manages to kiss Ink. He does so while managing to slip the vial into its rightful place.

Ink shivers as the feelings of love return to him. He feels happy at the kiss. He slowly leans into the kiss kissing back. He feels the other wrap his arms around his body. He leans into the embrace. He kisses him for a bit before the memory pops into his head. He brings his hands to Errors shoulders pushing him back enough to break the kiss. "Wait. The last time we spoke." He begins though Error stops him from saying anymore by speaking himself. 

"A-Assumptions were m-m-made. I think I-I was wrong a-about what y-y-you we're trying t-to say." 

"Then maybe I can clear things up." Ink offers. "I'm sure I must have worded it wrong. So it's not your fault that you thought that way. I just saw how others were so happy living together. I wondered if maybe that could be us. Instead of being on opposite sides. I just want to be with you all the time." 

Error pulls Ink close to cuddle him. "O-O-Oh Ink. I'd l-love to be b-by your s-s-side like that. It's j-j-just two members n-need support right n-n-now and-" He is cut off as Ink places a finger on his mouth.

"It's okay. I understand." Ink assures him. "You know I'll be waiting for you even if it takes five thousand years."

Error gently takes Inks hand into his own so he can speak. "A-A-And we can always m-meet in p-p-private like we've been d-doing." 

Ink nods leaning in for another kiss.

Dust hasn't heard any crashes or fighting from his position on the ground. He figures it must have gone well. He begins walking around staying in sight of the building just in case. He glances down an alley only to spot something familiar. "Is that...?"

"I think it is." Dust Papyrus confirms. 

Dust takes off down the alley towards the figure who turns spotting him.

"Dust!" Cross greets in surprise. "I didn't know that you'd be here!"

Dust screeches to a stop by Cross. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to get something. Pregnancy gets cravings and we're all out of pickles." Cross shrugs slightly. "I heard this world had the biggest selection so I came here. What about you?"

"Not much. Just exploring a little." Dust isn't sure he should tell Cross about Ink and Error. 

"Have you thought about my proposal? You can still come with me." Cross brings it up.

"I can't." Dust shakes his head. "The prince needs us right now."

"You mean..." Cross begins to ask a little shocked. 

Dust nods. "Killer had a son." He confirms verbally along with his nod. "So I'll be staying with the group for now. I won't think about the proposal because I know where I am needed."

"Well alright. I understand." Cross agrees to this. "Just don't be afraid to try to find me if you ever do want to go."

"How would I find you? You always seem to be in different worlds." Dust points out. "What's going on? Is this an attempt at hiding?"

"It's a bit complicated to explain." Cross admits. "Me and my mate do go to other worlds for our own reasons. How about this, we can pick a spot and if we need to communicate, but can't find each other, we can leave a note in that spot."

"Okay. Sounds simple enough." Dust agrees. He understand why Cross is being a little cautious about everything. "Where would that place end up being though?" 

"Well there is empty worlds I doubt no one would go looking for us there." Cross suggests. "No one would find our messages either and take them away." 

"That's a good idea." Dust agrees to this truly thinking its a wonderful idea. "What world should we do? Outertale?"

"Sure. That sounds like a good place." Cross nods. "We can leave messages in the mailboxes of the skeletons house. That way we can find them easily. As well as protect them from weather."

"I guess that'll work." Dust tells the other. "We can do it."

"Okay. It's a plan." Cross smiles at this. "I'll wait for your message." He turns and heads off with that. 

Dust watches him go for a few moments then looks back to where Error went to. He wonders if the other is going to be much longer. 

Error comes back looking quite happy and pleased with himself. 

"Well I can tell by looking at your face that it worked out." Dust smiles at the sight of this.

"I-I-Indeed i-it has." Error confirms. 

"We should probably get back." Dust suggests. "Hopefully before they notice that we aren't where we are supposed to be." 

Error nods and the two travel back to the hideout. 

Blood turns noticing them and hurries over. "There you are babe!" He hugs Dust who hugs him back. "Where did you guys head out to?"

"S-Sorry." Error speaks up. "I asked h-h-him to come w-with me. To e-e-explore a world. Just in c-case we destroy it."

"Oh. Is that all?" Blood turns to Dust. "That's fine. Nice to see both of you back.

"How is everything here?" Dust inquires to his mate. He wonders how the child and Killer are doing. He isn't sure if Nightmare is truly ready for parenthood but he's sure he'd try for Killer. He really hopes that things so far are going well. 

"So far okay." Blood informs him. "As far as I could tell. Nightmare is letting Killer rest and doing what he can in the meantime." He lightly shrugs. "I think I saw Nightmare head back to the room if you wanna check for yourself." 

"Thanks Babe." Dust kisses Blood quickly before heading to the room. He pokes his head in quietly not wanting to possibly wake the child. He notices Killer and Nightmare sitting on the bed together with their child. He notes that right now it is Killer who is holding the child. 

Killer glances up noticing Dust. "Hey Dust. Come in." He invites so Dust heads over. He is smiling widely and proudly. He slightly moves the child so Dust can look, without the child getting hurt. "Isn't he wonderful?"

"He sure is." Dust nods with a smile looking down at the child. "Did you guys decide on a name yet?" He is rather curious about the little ones name. He does want to be able to call this skeleton by his name.

Killer and Nightmare glance to each other for a moment. 

"Well we were talking about it a little. We came to choice of calling him Eclipse." Killer admits looking down at the small being in his arms.

"Eclipse." Dust tries it out and nods. "I think that's a great name."

Killers smile widens into a grin upon hearing this. "I know right! The prince must have an epic name after all."

"Yeah." Dust pulls back and gives a smile to the two. "And don't worry Killer we'll help out with Eclipse if you two need it."

"Thanks. I have a feeling we might." Killer must confess. "The prince of darkness probably will be a handful."

Dust slightly glances to Nightmare to check if he should stay or go. He isn't sure how the other is feeling with this whole thing. Hes seen parents becoming overprotective over their children. He has no doubt Nightmare may become like that. 

Nightmare seems to be trying to focus on his mate and child. He knows Dust won't hurt Killer or Eclipse.

Dust turns back to Eclipse. "I bet he'll become a wonderful leader."

"Of course." Nightmare speaks so the two look to him. "He's our son after all. He surely will be quite the prince." 

Dust smiles at this. "I have no doubt about that." He agrees to this knowing it to be true. He is sure Killer probably will make sure that Eclipse isn't pushed too hard to be great. He has faith in them and their parenting skills. He can't wait to see how things will be with war and a child.


	13. Chapter thirteen:

Chapter thirteen:

Cross takes a step onto what is left of his home world. He knows it's barely anything. He just felt like he needed to come here. He looks around at the white that has taken over. 

Everything is gone. 

Cross turns back to face forward. He closes his eyes lowering his head. He remembers how he and his brother used to playfully tease each other. He remembers having fun with his friends without a care in the world. He remembers it all. His soul aches as he wonders, what his life would be like if it wasn't snatched away from him. He opens his eyes hearing some distant chatter. He raises his head only to glance around. He pauses realizing where it came from. His own head. "Nightmares spell must be wearing off. Huh Chara?" He questions to no one. He had to explain to Nightmare about Chara. He accepted the magic that would block Chara to be trapped inside. He hasn't seen or spoken to Chara since. He wasn't sure how long the magic would last before it would start fading. He can't just go to ask Nightmare for more such magic. He's going to have to live with Chara again. He'll have to make it work. 

Charas voice still seems far away. 

Cross turns away from what was once his world. "In time. Probably." He promises softly to Chara. He opens a portal heading through. He isn't sure how much longer he could look at his world. He has returned to the living room. He spots Blue sitting on the couch. He moves over to sit next to him. He has noticed no one else is currently in the room. "Hey."

"Hey Cross." Blue greets slightly glancing to him. 

"I just wanted to know how you're holding up." Cross admits to Blue. He keeps his eyes on the others face. "In my eyes you're a friend. I want to help you."

Blue sighs softly. "I miss him." He tells Cross. "Even more than usual. Because of course I miss my own brother. But he's gone. It feels like it left a chunk of my soul missing. I cared for him. I don't want to forget him one day."

"It's understandable." Cross puts an arm around Blue to comfort him. "It's okay to not be okay about it. You don't have to forget him. He'll always be with you in your soul. And in your memories." He smiles softly wanting to be as comforting as possible. 

"But how? How am I supposed to one day move away from this?" Blue turns away clenching his teeth with a slight growl. "Ugh! Why did this have to happen!?!"

"Hey." Crosss smile fades at this reaction. He pulls the other skeleton closer. "You had no way of knowing something like this would happen. Sometimes something happens and we can't stop it. We can't control it at all no matter how much we wish we could."

"What if I could have saved him if I was there?" Blue questions slightly glancing to Cross. "What if this was caused because I left. I left Pappy alone with only our friends."

"Going around on the what if's isn't going to change anything." Cross informs him. "It'll only make you feel worse."

"That's easy for you to say. You can probably just visit your Papyrus whenever you want!" Blue slightly snaps at Cross. "You didn't seem to know that souls can protect one world." He turns away, and for a long moment there's silence between them. 

"There's something I need to show you." Cross finally speaks causing Blue to turn to him once more. He gets up with the other curiously following. He opens a portal heading on through. 

Blue steps into what's left of Crosss home world. He glances around taking a few steps. He looks over his shoulder to the other. "Where are we? Is this one of the worlds you guys destroyed? Why did you bring me here?" He has so many questions running through his head that he wants to ask.

"This, is my home." Cross informs Blue whos eyes widen in shock. "Well what's left of my home world." He slightly glances around himself. "I couldn't stop it. I lost everything and I couldn't stop it." He turns back to Blue who turns his head back around to look ahead of himself. "I lost everything and everyone I ever knew. I was left here for a long time. I played with the what if scenarios in my head. I had nothing left to do but think and remember. There was no way for me to even attempt to restore my world. It was all just gone. Until Nightmare found me and recruited me into his group. I left this place that I had been stuck in alone for so long. Finally learning to be able to travel to other worlds." He glances down sadly. 

Blue also glances down though his gaze is now thoughtful and sad. He had no idea that this had happened. He turns to look to Cross again. He races over and quickly embraces the other. 

Cross slightly jumps in shock and looks at Blue as best as he can.

"I'm sorry." Blue keeps him in a hug. His head by the others shoulder. "I'm sorry for what you lost." He lost his brother and understands the pain. He however can only believe that Cross was in worse pain, because he lost everything and was alone. 

Cross brings his arms up hugging the other in return. "Don't worry about it. I've accepted it a long time ago."

The two stay hugging before pulling away.

"What about the others in Nightmares group?" Blue inquires now curious. 

"Well most of them either killed or destroyed their home worlds one way or another. Depending on who it is. They have their own reasons to do so as well." Cross admits to the other. "Except for Blood and Error. Bloods brother ended up dying from being too weak. His brother had always been rather fragile especially in health. Error just really came from exploring the multiverse really. He has a job of destroying worlds so he of course ended up joining us." 

Blue slightly glances down at this. "Is it possible that if a world is destroyed they turn evil?" He asks out loud almost as if he didn't mean to. He keeps going with it since he did actually inquire to it. "That evil stems from one losing their world?"

"It's a possibility." Cross truthfully responds. "Losing your home or loved ones is a very hard blow to your emotions. And the circumstances around it can also affect what emotions are hit. Though those who suffered from some tragedy seem to be more willing to turn evil." 

"Do... Do you think I'll become evil?"

At this point Cross can't help but smile softly. He shakes his head. "No. I don't think you will. You have a good support with your group. With me your newer friend. You have a better chance at making it through, without going evil, than us evil skeletons did." 

Blue manages to crack a small smile on his face. "Thank you." He responds to this. "I mean it Cross."

"I know you do." Cross assures Blue and the two head back to where they had left. He heads towards the kitchen finding no one around. He becomes confused when he doesn't see anyone in the kitchen. He turns to Blue who approaches to follow. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should try their rooms. They might be taking a break." Blue admits so the two set out towards the rooms.

The two pause upon hearing some kind of commotion in one of the rooms. They head towards it to investigate what's going on. 

Blue and Cross reach the room finding the door to be wide open. They peek inside to find the others have gathered in the room.

"What's going on?" Cross is the first to ask in which Ink turns to him. 

"Cross! You made it just in time!" Ink comes over and brings him in closer to what they are gathered around. 

"Time for what?" Cross turns and realizes what Ink meant.

Dream is laying on the bed and Cross understands that the baby is coming. 

Cross breaks away from Ink hurrying to Dreams side. "Dream!" He reaches out holding his hand as he crouches beside him.

Dream opens his eyes and smiles at his mate. "I'm glad you were able to make it." He shuts his eyes and squeezes Crosss hand.

"I'm here." Cross soothes and stays by him. 

The soul leaves Dream in which Ink carefully holds it. It's body takes form in which the baby starts crying when it's body is fully formed. The baby has beautifully shaped bones, and the same red lightning bolt like mark that Cross has under his eye. 

Ink checks and finds out the gender. "It's a girl." He informs them as everyone smiles.

The others there congratulate the two. They try to not be too loud not wanting to spook the child.

Ink brings the child over to let Dream hold his daughter. "Did you decide on a name?"

"We did." Dream confirms. "We had a boy and girl name picked out. Since our child turned out to be a girl her name is Clarity." He explains as Cross nods in agreement to this. 

"Clarity, Huh?" Ink smiles to himself at this. He wonders if that was partly influenced on Cross changing sides. He doesn't ask about it though. "It's a nice name." 

"Thanks." Dream responds. He and Cross can't stop grinning. He does look pretty tired though. 

"I think we should let Dream rest." Ink suggests and starts shooing them out. 

Cross thanks Ink softly who turns flashing a smile before leaving himself. He's now alone with his mate and child. He turns back to the two. He can see Dream is falling asleep. "Here. Let me take her." He suggests in which his mate lets Cross take their child. He kisses Dreams cheek softly. "Get some rest love. You've earned it." He lets the other fall asleep with that. He glances down to their baby who is in his arms. "I'll do the best I can Clarity. I promise." He speaks softly to the small skeleton. He leans down pressing a very soft gentle kiss to his daughters forehead. He won't let anyone hand Dream or Clarity.

Night rolls around and Nightmare shifts as the baby begins to cry. 

Nightmare turns getting up. He heads to the crib. He peers inside in the dark. "Hey there. It's alright." He soothes Eclipse gently. He runs the others tummy and chest. He hopes that this will help calm the baby down. 

It seems to work as Eclipses cries start to die down. 

Nightmare keeps it up until the baby has become completely quiet. He sighs softly and heads back to bed. He just wants to sleep right now. He falls back asleep pretty quickly.

Cross walks around the room holding Clarity to calm her down in the middle of the night. He had heard her cry and had to change her diaper. He's now focusing on getting her calmed once more. He is ready to stay with Clarity to let Dream rest. He saw how tied the other looked after all. 

Just a night with a baby. 

Over the next three weeks things have been busy. 

Nightmares group hasn't attacked. 

Dreams group is staying alert.

Though both sides are busy with the youngest member. They let the parents be the main ones to raise the child, though help out in anyway that's needed or that they can. 

Nightmare however knows that they are going to need to attack again. He can't let the other group become suspicious. He is away planning the attack.

Dust and Killer are sitting together in the living room with the baby. Killer is sitting with the baby on his lap, and Dust jingles some plastic keys in front of the child who tries to grab them. 

Blood and Error are sitting on the couch watching the two, and the baby, who are sitting on the floor. They can really see that Dust enjoys helping out with the baby.

Error can't help but nudge Blood with his elbow. He is smirking as well. "H-Hey. It seems y-y-you'll be next w-with a baby." He teases causing Blood to try to not shift nervously. He chuckles and leaves after that. 

Blood turns to look at Dust and Killer playing with the baby. He at least is comforted that right now Dust isn't pregnant. He isn't quite sure that he'd be a great parent. He doubts it though. He can tell Dust will be a lot better than he probably ever could. He glances down in thought wondering if it is possible that Dust wants a child. He knows that it could bring Dust some joy to have his own baby. He is thinking so just from having watched Dust play with Killers child. He decides that even though he doesn't feel ready he'll talk to Dust alone. He'll grant Dusts wish if that's what he wants. He leaves letting the two be for now. 

It doesn't take long for Nightmare to approach the pair.

Dust is the first to turn to look. 

Killer notices Nightmare from the corner of his gaze. He pulls the child close having a feeling that there's something important to do. He does this as Dust most likely has a mission. He needs to make sure he can leave. He uses this to bring the child's attention to him. He started this after the child liked playing with Dust, especially after Killer would need some time. He is hoping to keep crying fits to a minimum. He is truly grateful Dust completely took over in that times. He loves his child though sometimes he really needs something; like sleep. So he luckily had Dust and Nightmare to take over. He knows Nightmare has work to do so the biggest supporter is Dust. He does find that Nightmare still makes time for his family everyday though. 

So their son loves Nightmare and Dust. He doesn't seem to mind Blood or Error, who sometimes help out a little from time to time.

Killer figures that the two are probably just not really certain what to do with a child. He's heard of new parents, or friends of parents, don't know how to really entertain kids. So he figures that could be a good conclusion. 

"Please leave for a bit Dust." Nightmare requests of the other who nods and leaves. He moves over to sit down next to his mate Killer. "There's something I want to give to you. Something special." He informs the other who continues to listen curiously. He uses a tentacle to pull it out only to show it to Killer.

Killer notices that it looks to be gold. He has his arms busy with their child so he can't grab it. "It looks like a crown."

"It is." Nightmare confirms. He takes a deep breath glancing away for a moment. "It's mine. It was the version I was given. Like the one Dream has." He gets himself to turn back to the other. "Killer. I want you to be my queen. Rule at my side. Be mine for all of eternity. That's why I want to give you this crown. To show that you belong to me. And to send a message to the others that you will have higher authority." 

"Oh Nightmare." Killer smiles lovingly upon hearing this. He knows that with the way things are right now, this is the closest to marriage they'll get. He slightly dips his head allowing the other to place the crown on him. 

"There. Now it is clear that you are my queen." Nightmare gently caresses Killers cheek.

Killer leans into the touch closing his eyes softly. "And I always will be."

Nightmare smiles and the two lean in for a kiss.

The kiss is sadly stopped by the cry of the baby. 

The two pull away flashing small smiles, despite Nightmare clearly being annoyed.

"Later." Killer promises and checks on their son.

"I'll hold you to that." Nightmare promises and watches to see if Killer needs help. He does let Killer handle it; knowing that Killer will mainly be the one to stay behind with Eclipse. He slightly blinks in surprise when Killer hands him Eclipse. 

"He's your son too." Killer points out with a smile.

Nightmare holds Eclipse close. "Hey there baby prince." He greets his son. He gently rocks him. "It's okay. We're here."

Eclipse looks up at Nightmare with his red round eyes. He smiles as he stops crying. He reaches up towards Nightmare making a few babbles. 

Nightmare chuckles softly holding Eclipse close. "That's my little boy." 

Killer loves watching Nightmare hold their son.

"We should make sure the others see you with your crown." Nightmare suggests glancing to his mate.

Killer nods and the two, with Nightmare holding Eclipse still, head out to the others.

The others turn and notice Killer wearing the crown.

"Whoa! Killer fancy head piece!" Dust mentions.

"Yes. This crown confirms that Killer is my queen." Nightmare slightly announces to them. 

The others come over to Killer talking happy about this, while Killer thanks them for their kind words.

Later that night Blood walks towards Dusts room door. He pauses just outside of it. He clenches his teeth though he knows that he needs to do this. He knocks on the door. "Dust?"

"Hey Babe!" Dust greets from inside of the room. "Come on in!"

So Blood does opening the door and heads inside. He spots Dust sitting on his bed. "Hey." He greets closing the door behind himself. "Is it alright if I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah sure. Come sit." Dust pats the spot next to him so Blood joins him on the bed. "What is that you want to talk about?"

Blood lets out a breath. "I saw how you have been with Eclipse. Is it that you want a child too?"

Dust pauses upon hearing this blushing softly. He smiles softly. "Oh Blood." He reaches out gently caressing his lovers cheek. "I do like staying with Killer and Eclipse. Maybe one day we will have our own. I just don't really feel ready for that right now."

Blood smiles feeling relieved as he nuzzles his mates hand. "That's okay." He pulls Dust close. "When were ready we'll raise our child our way."

Dust nods in agreement and the two share a kiss of love.


	14. Chapter fourteen:

Chapter fourteen:

A year has passed. 

Eclipse and Clarity have been growing well. 

The two sides still fight as they always have, though at least one or two stay behind to take care of the children. Neither side seems aware of the child on the other side though, other than Cross.

Dust has noticed that Killer has gotten a little restless. He wants to help Killer who has been the one to stay with Eclipse. He also has an idea on how to do that. He approaches Killer while the other is sitting with Eclipse to let him draw. He knows that Killer doesn't want his little boy to eat something and get sick. 

So Killer stays with Eclipse; saying he'll stop when the other won't run the risk of eating what he's drawing with. He glances up as Dust approaches. "Hey! Came for some time with Eclipse? He can be a great stress reliever." 

Dust smiles knowing that this is true. "Well no. I wanted to talk to you." He informs the other.

"Well go right ahead." Killer agrees. "What's going on?"

"I thought the two of us could go check a world out. Get you out for a bit. You haven't gone out to another world for fun in a long time."

"Dust. Eclipse can't be by himself. What if something happens? And he's still young. He's not old enough to be by himself." Killer reminds Dust though the reminders stop at another voice coming in.

"I think you should go." Nightmare let's the other two there turn to him. He walks closer and Eclipse notices. "You deserve it. I know you've been so busy with the baby. You haven't gotten to go on as many missions as you probably should. Find a good world and have some fun. If you feel like destroying it together you can."

"What about you?" Killer inquires tilting his head softly. He doesn't want his mate to feel left out. He usually lets Nightmare go on the missions since he planned them. He figured it was easier for them both. He has been persuaded into going on some missions though. He must admit he did enjoy them even if he missed his baby. 

"I'll be fine." Nightmare looks to Eclipse who reaches up wanting to be picked up. So he does just that. "I think I need some time with the stress reliever." He holds him close turning back to Killer. "Besides. You haven't gone out in too long for my opinion." He knows that they stick to the world they're in when taking Eclipse out.

They do this so the other isn't found out about by the enemy. 

"Thanks babe." Killer goes over giving the other a kiss that he returns. "We'll be back my love." 

"I'm counting on it." Nightmare agrees.

Dust on the other hand, after a roll of the eyes, brings Killer to a portal. 

Killer can't help looking back as Nightmare raises Eclipse up.

"It's just you and me now. We're going to have lots of fun." Nightmare promises to his son. He slightly notices Killer slowly turn away to stay with Dust. 

"Dada." Eclipse responds causing Nightmare to pull him close.

"Yup. You and dada." Nightmare sits on the floor. He uses his tentacles to grab some of the child toys. He grabs a few of the stuffed animals, a toy knife from the kitchen set, and a ball. "Okay. Let's see what you'll do." He places the items down so Eclipse can pick.

Eclipse glances over the toys then moves over to them. He picks up an white stuffed bear with black beady eyes and a small red bow. He holds it close smiling up at Nightmare.

"Okay. I guess you could associate that bear with Killer. If you use your imagination. Which apparently kids have a lot of." Nightmare admits to himself as Eclipse glances to what else he might want. "Well you've only seen so much from everyone. Maybe one day you'll really learn how to be a member of the dark army. Well it's ruler since you're the heir to the throne." He gently rubs a tentacle on the top of Eclipses skull.

Eclipse giggles with a happy expression on his face. 

Dust and Killer on the other hand are walking through the city of this world. They are looking around themselves at all that is there. They are trying to judge just what kind of world this is.

This world looks nice and with plenty of light. It's buildings are made out of crystals as if they'd been carved into them. Even the sidewalks are solid crystal. The entrance way, to the city, is an arch made out of slightly small floating crystals. The monsters appear to almost sparkle or slightly glow in the light. 

Dust and Killer exchange looks only to smirk at each other.

Killer even summons his knife to prepare. "Let's do this."

"Of course." Dust bows slightly dipping his head causing Killer to chuckle; then the other gently nudges him playfully.

The two begin running toward the city as they started outside, where they could see the details.

Killer jumps onto a monster slamming the knife into the side of the others neck. His attack making the other fall to the ground crying out in pain.

Dust summons bone attacks and fires them into a small gathering. He manages to kill a few before the rest try to flee. "Where ya going!?" He challenges raising his arms up with an evil yet lazy smile. "The party is just getting started." He summons more bones using his hands to slam them into more people. 

At this point it's chaos as the royal guard attempt to charge to stop them. 

Killer jumps onto a guard slitting said guards throat from the front. He lets the body turn to dust, as he uses the last moment it's solid to attack another. 

Dust sends out more bones aiming for any deadly weak spot he can hit. He glances around as he becomes surrounded. "Oh no! I'm soo scared!" He mocks with a clearly fake terrified voice. He summons bones that shoot up underneath the guards. He had seen that little weak spot while taking out guards. He knows that armour can't be able to move smoothly without some holes. He figures why not use it. He kind of wishes he had a cup of coffee to sip or something as a bit of a joke. 

Killer slashes at a monsters throat, before spinning around stabbing another one in the chest. He laughs as he stabs a monster in the eye.

Dust tackles a monster who tried to sneak up on Killer. He slams a sharpened bone into the other monsters neck by the shoulder. 

The lion monster, with a mane starting to grow in, roars in pain stumbling back. He tries to swing Dust off of himself. He only manages to get the bone dug in deeper making a howl of pain as he falls backwards. 

Dust leaps off leaving his bone in the dusting monsters neck. He lands by Killer who turns to him in which the two share a grin together. 

"This is so worth it!" Killer tells Dust happily. He stabs one that tried running up from behind. He didn't even need to look at the monster and said monster is knocked down.

"I thought that you'd say that." Dust confirms with a chuckle. He and Killer go back to back, as some more enemies have come to take them down. "Armour huh?" Dust notices that there is guards wearing some kind of crystal armour. 

"Since when has that been a problem?" Killer points out and the two get ready to attack. 

"Never." 

"Exactly." Killer leaps at one guard landing in front of him. He slashed the weapon and proves he is stronger by breaking the weapon. He leaps onto the guard now as others start rushing around. His knife slammed into the space between the chest plate and helmet. He loves seeing the blood coming from the stab wound he has inflicted upon the guard. 

Dust on the other hand has shot sharp bones from all around a bunch of those around. He makes sure to not hit Killer of course. He gives them enough force and momentum to truly do damage. He can see that, not all but some, the ones that made it through the armour have definitely gone in deep. He has also managed to hit open weak spots. He knew that the armour was most likely strong though not strong enough to stop him. He turns and does the same to anyone going after Killer.

Killer yanks the knife out of the guard who becomes just armour. He helps Dust strike down a few more guards.

With that done the two head even further in running towards the evacuating survivors.

"Where are you going?!?" Killer calls out to the terrified monsters in a knowing teasing manner. "The party has just begun!" He dashes at a Lux slashing it in half so it dusts.

Dust makes it to his side as the guards ordering the evacuation charge at them. "Hey Killer. When was the last time we did a double magic attack?"

"A long time." Killer admits offering the hand without a blade to Dust. 

Dust takes the hand and the two close their eyes sharing magic between each other. He raises his free hand summoning sharpened bones above them. His magic also creates some purple and red magically made knives. He knows it's because he's sharing magic with Killer currently. He can sense even more attacks being there than he could create on his own. He can pick up on the power they radiate, along with the connection to their magic.

The two snap open their eyes as the guards summon their weapons. The two of them giving off the feeling of powerful magic now. 

"You can't stop us." Dust states then swings his arm down sending the attacks flying. He sends enough at the guards and the rest at those fleeing. 

The guards are struck being stopped in their charging. They do try to block the attacks though they find that the attacks are just too powerful. They dust rather quickly.

The fleeing monsters that get struck also end up dusting pretty quickly.

The attack significantly dropped the number of fleeing monsters.

Killer and Dust let their magic come back to themselves then let go of each other's hand. They laugh softly at the sight of the destruction they have just done.

"You can't do this!" The sudden voice causes both of them to turn around to look behind themselves.

There stands this worlds Papyrus and Sans.

The Sans has tugged on his brothers sleeve. "Paps. Don't do this. You don't have to do this!" He pleads. He has a blue sweater on with darker blue diamond shaped gems on the sleeves. He has them in a line going down the side of the sleeves. His sweater has a blue hood with white fuzz along the edges. He has a grey turtleneck t-shirt shown by his unzipped sweater. His knee length shorts are all black. His shoes are black slip on runners with no laces. He also has white circle eye lights with black lines, linking the outside to the inside smaller circle, to make it look like a gem. His eyes look a bit like his chocker which is a black piece of fabric with an amethyst in the middle. 

The Papyrus has a blue scarf with white stars, he does have a necklace around the part of the scarf that's around his neck. He has ruby looking round gems with spaces between them, placed on a dark grey string. His dark grey long sleeved shirt has an image of a white diamond shape with white wings. His slightly tight pants are black in color and go down into his boots. He has plain blue gloves and boots. His boots reach halfway to his knees. His gloves reach halfway to his elbow. His eyes look like the Undertale Papyruss eyes as he glares at them. 

"Don't be foolish." Dust states as he and Killer turn to fully face the brother. 

Both Dust and Killer have dark looks on their faces.

"Gemtale is going to be destroyed. Time is up for your precious little world." Killer finishes what Dust started and smirks widely at the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gemtale is an AU that I created myself. I have drawn Sans and Papyrus to finalize their designs. I have them on my Instagram and on my tumblr. Both are KaoruKeehl. I do plan on drawing them more and using them for other stories. Even that they might get their own story. 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far!


	15. Chapter fifteen:

Chapter fifteen:

"You think that you can help them?" A slightly distant voice enters Cross's head causing him to pause in the hall. 

"Long time no see Chara." Cross greets out loud since no one is currently around. 

"Nightmares spell is wearing off indeed." The distant voice of Chara in Cross'a head responds. "I'm sure we have a lot of talking to do to catch up."

"I'm sure we do." Cross begins walking again though he pauses when Blue comes out of his room. "Hey Blue."

"Hi Cross." Blue greets back before heading off as Cross turns to watch him go.

"Seems like he's not in the chatty mood." Chara teases and Cross barely holds back a groan.

"I didn't miss you." Cross whispers to Chara then heads after Blue. "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not." Blue looks to Cross with eyes that seem to have lost the light in them. "I know that you are trying. That you showed me what happened to your world. I know that you'll understand. I just can't take much more of this." He stops walking and drops his head down as Cross stops too. "I can't help but think about if he saw me here. How he'd respond to know that I left him all alone to do something so dangerous. How disappointed he would be with me."

"Hey. Stop yourself there." Cross places a hand on Blues shoulder. "I've seen many Papyruss. And if my experience has taught me anything I know one thing. Yours would probably be happy to know that you're alive. And if he could he'd wrap you up in a big hug." He notices a slight sparkle as a tear falls from Blues eyes. "Telling you how proud he is. Yes what you're doing is dangerous. However look how far you've come. He'd be proud of you being strong and taking a stance on what you care about." 

"You don't know him!" Blue suddenly snaps and smacks Cross's hand away. "You have no idea how hard it was for him to give up! Give up on trying to make me not join the royal guard!" He pauses to sob before continuing. "He fought against that so hard because of how dangerous it was! Until he realized he couldn't stop me! Then I leave suddenly and go do something even more dangerous!?!" He clenches his hands into fists. "He wouldn't be proud. He'd be disappointed in me. He'd be scared for me. I should have never come to join this battle!" He runs off leaving Cross standing in the hall.

"Well that went well." Charas distant voice comments though Cross ignores her.

Cross glances away a little sadly as he tries to figure out what he's supposed to do. He decides to head to another world to walk and think. 

In the meantime Killer and Dust have leapt at the brothers. Dust slams into the Papyrus while Killer starts slashing at the Sans. 

Killer finds the Sans teleporting to try to dodge the continuous slashes aimed at him. "Stay still! Just make it easier on yourself! You'll be together in death anyways!" 

"As if!" The Sans summons a bunch of bones that look like they have a crystal sheen to them. He sends them flying at Killer who slashed at them to slice them. He sends more and Killer dodges throwing his knife at the Sans. He gasps as he's hit in the shoulder.

Killer leaps at him and notices Dust knock the Papyrus down with a bunch of bones. He grabs the Sans from the back. "How about we watch this go down?" He suggests as he manages to hold the Sans to force him to watch. He has him with his arms wrapped around the other from under his arm pits. 

Dust approaches the Papyruss head as the other looks at him. 

"PAPRYUS!!!" The Sans screams in fear, though whenever he summons an attack Killer uses his own magic to use his knife to stop him. 

Cross turns hearing the scream and rushes towards the scene. He skids to a stop at what he sees. He isn't spotted just yet.

Dust smirks and raises a foot. "This is the end." He slams his foot down hard enough upon the Papyruss skull. He breaks right through it.

The Papyrus goes limp as the Sans screams. 

Killer stabs the Sans right where his soul should be. "Well it's been fun. But we have work to do." He lets go of the other who falls to the ground.

The last thing the Sans sees is his own brother turning to dust, right before he himself turns to dust as well.

Killer turns feeling eyes upon them and growls lightly at spotting Cross. "Well well well. What do we have here?" He turns to fully face across as Dust turns to see what's going on. "Long time no see traitor." He begins moving towards Cross. His one hand slightly flipping his knife around between his fingers. He doesn't care if his hands become bloody from the blood on the blade. "Came running to see what's going on I assume." He stops in front of the other while Dust watches from a distance.

Dust isn't really sure what to do right now. He knows that whatever happens here will be told from Killer to Nightmare. He doesn't want to be the target of Nightmares wrath. 

"You can stop this! You don't have to do this!" Cross tries to plead with Killer hoping that he can put a stop to this. 

"Is that what you told yourself? When you left all of us?" Killer leans closer grabbing the handle of his knife in a tight grip. 

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Chara tries shouting at Cross, hoping her distant voice in his mind will be loud enough to not ignore.

Cross however still ignores this as he stares at Killers eyes. "I left because I had to. I'm sure you would have done the same for your son." He points out causing Dust to tense up even more. 

"How do you know the gender of my child?" Killer snaps swinging the knife at Cross. He growls as Cross manages to dodge the attack. "Have you been fucking spying on us!?"

"Killer please-" Cross begins only to be cut off by said other.

"Or, there's a leak in our group. Someone told you." Killer doesn't have eye lights but he still manages to stare into Cross's eyes giving him chills. 

Dust tries to keep his breathing quiet as he feels some panic rise up. He can't be caught. He just can't, not here and certainly not now. 

"I listened in on conversations in other worlds. When others would go by. When I would spot them while I travel through worlds." Cross explains causing Dust to relax a bit. He knows how much trouble Dust would be in if Nightmare or Killer knew the truth. "That's how I found out."

Killer stares at him for a few moments longer. "Fine. You're still going to die traitor." He raises his knife to attack and lowers it when Cross teleports away. "Damn it!" He snarls with a kick to the ground below. "He got away." 

"How about we let off some steam over him escaping? Kill even more monsters here?" Dust suggests moving a bit closer to Killer. He stops as soon as the other speaks.

"No. We need to tell Nightmare about this." Killer opens a portal to get them home. 

"Yes. Of course your majesty." Dust nods and goes through the portal followed by Killer.

Killer closes the portal behind them. He heads off angrily to find Nightmare though his anger is not directed at him.

Nightmare is in the rocking chair with Eclipse cuddled against him. He and his son almost look like they could fall asleep.

"Nightmare." Killers words snap Nightmare back to the waking world. He moves close to his mate who turns to him. 

"Ah Killer. Back already? That world must have been easier to destroy than I thought." Nightmare greets with a slightly lazy smile on his face.

"We didn't finish destroying it." Killer admits still looking at his mate as he speaks. "Nightmare. We ran into Cross."

Nightmares eyes narrow at the mention of the others name. "Go on."

"Cross seems to be traveling around between worlds. He says he listened in on passing conversations. So he knows that we had a son and not a daughter. He managed to teleport away before we could stop him." 

"I see." Nightmare glances down to Eclipse. "Thank you for letting me know. I'm thinking we'll continue as normal. And try to see if we can track Cross's movements. We'll have to have some patience though. Once you and me figure out the perfect plan then we'll finish this once and for all."

Killer can't help himself as he grins widely in agreement. "I like the sound of that."

A lot of time has passed....

Cross and Dream have watched their precious Clarity grow over that time. They smile as they watch her in her blue dress, with a yellow stripe on the bottom that goes by her knees, with black boots that have two pieces of crossing fabric, her boots go up to halfway to her knees, as well as some yellow gems around the wrist area, her sleeves on her dress go down to her wrist area after all. 

"See? It makes me have a part of both of you." The ten year old Clarity tells them smiling warmly at them. Her golden eyes shining with life. 

"Indeed you do." Dream confirms smiling at his daughter.

"I'm going to show the others!" Clarity heads off to show off her new clothes.

Dream glances to Cross now that they're alone. They've been worried about Blue.

Blue is doing his part in everything and trying to act as if nothings wrong. Though his eyes don't shine like they used to. He's been distant. 

No matter who tried to talk to him he'd tell them that he's fine. No one seems to be able to get past the wall he's put up. 

Cross is keeping quiet about Chara though her voice is back as if he had never blocked her out. He hears her teasing him a lot when his attempts to help Blue fail.

Dream places an around Cross's shoulders. "One day we'll figure out a way past that wall of his." He offers words of comfort to his mate. 

Cross nods and looks into Dreams eyes. "Yeah. We will just have to keep trying until we get it to crack or get past it." He agrees and the two head out of the room. 

Ten year old Eclipse is sitting in his parents room listening to them talking to him. He has on a grey t-shirt, and dark jeans. His red eyes watching his parents as they try to teach him a bit. Even at his age of ten. 

"And don't forget to back off to lull them into a false sense of security. You can occasionally get in an extra world destruction in between." Nightmare tells Eclispe like a teacher to students. His one hand raised and one finger pointing to the ceiling. 

"Just remember to not do it too much." Killer adds turning his attention from Nightmare to look to Eclipse. He has a soft smile on his face. "You can't let them expect it too much. It'll lose its effect at that point."

"I know that this all important." Eclipse points out speaking up causing his parents to pause. "But we've been here for awhile. Can we have a break?"

"Well I suppose it would be good to start some cooking to feed everyone." Killer remarks as he glances to the clock. His hand on his chin a little thoughtfully. 

"Okay." Nightmare gives in. "We can have a break." He watched as Eclipse heads off out of the room. He turns to his mate who smiles at him. He finds himself smiling as well. "He really is going to be a fine leader." 

Eclipse slips into his room and puts on some sneakers. He also adds a dark grey unzipped hoodie, with light yellow almost white fuzz around the hood. He opens a portal like he's been practicing and heads off to a world. He's snuck away a few times like this. He'll just have to try to be back before it's time to eat. He's glad that he at least knows the general time to be back by. He hasn't been caught yet as far as he knows. He looks around this world. "I don't know why but I love to come here by Mythtale." He admits softly to himself. He ducks into an alley way watching the residents go about their day. "I guess it's interesting to see them as more than just one species of monster." His eyes track a blue skeleton fairy and a kitsune skeleton walking along. "Then again mom and dad won't let me join in on the fights against the enemy yet. So I guess exploration is the next best thing." He steps out when they're gone and heads off along another direction, choosing it as the direction to walk in. 

Clarity has shown her clothes to the others who all approve of her style. She heads along going into the kitchen after showing them. She notices that Blue is in the kitchen by himself. She isn't noticed as he makes a portal. She sneaks through it after him wondering where he is going. She has only visited a few peaceful places before with her parents. She quickly loses Blue once through the portal that closes behind her. She supposed she'll just have to explore this world and hope for the best. She begins walking and looking around herself. She pauses for a moment as she spots an angel skeleton, who reminds her of Classic, laying on the back of a centaur skeleton. She starts walking again only to run into someone. 

The two of them stumble a little. Though the other manages to stabilize, so she instinctively grabs on to do the same.


	16. Chapter sixteen:

Chapter sixteen:

Clarity let's go of the other and takes a step back. "Ah. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. Are you okay?" She blinks in surprise at the skeleton she sees before herself. She notices that they must be the same age, unless this skeleton is meant to be smaller, so she wonders who it is.

Eclipse brushes himself off. "Watch where you're going." He mentions before turning and looking at Clarity. He pauses upon seeing who had collided with him. "You're not a part of this world."

Clarity freezes and shifts nervously. "H-How do you know that?"

"I've explored this place enough to know for that for a fact." Eclipse crosses his arms over his chest. "Besides. You just look like a normal skeleton. Nothing different about you. So, who are you and where did you come from?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I followed someone through a portal and ended up here. I lost track of him pretty quickly." Clarity admits realizing that the other is serious about this. "My names Clarity."

"Clarity? Huh. What an interesting name." Eclipse mentions looking over her. "My names Eclipse. Say, would you like to play with me for a bit?" He hasn't had someone his age to play with for awhile. He has tried joining in the games here with the kids... But he can't always keep up with the games they play. 

Clarity's eyes brighten at the suggestion of the two playing together. "Yes! I'd love to play with you! Finally, someone my own age to play with!"

The two hurry off with Eclipse in the lead to take Clarity to the park. They arrive and look at the kids who are playing here. 

There's a few places to climb, a few different types of slides, a swing set, some monkey bars, and a area to run around across platforms and bridges. 

"Where should we start?" Clarity turns to look to Eclipse who smiles excitedly. 

"Let us climb to victory! We won't let anything stop us." Eclipse dashes towards the spot to climb up to the platforms and bridges. He begins climbing the stairs up trying to be the first to the top.

Clarity follows after him with a smile on her face. She moves to stand beside him when they reach the top.

"Yes! We have made it up the mountain!" Eclipse throws his fisted hands into the air. He then puts his fists on his hips. He didn't think he'd enjoy this as much. "I declare myself the ruler of this land!" His chest puffed out in pride. "My own victory. This one is mine!"

"We haven't even crossed the bridges." Clarity watches the other turn to her. "I'll beat you across them." She starts running in that direction.

Eclipse spins around no longer in his stance. His arms are at his sides. "Hey! You got a head start!" He chases after Clarity who laughs and keeps running. He grabs onto the railing when trying to run across one. 

The one with each plank attached to a chain to let it swing. 

Eclipse jogs with a hand going along the railing gently. He makes it to the other side and looks down to ensure that he won't trip. He glances around only to spot Clarity standing by the wooden railing. He heads over to her and looks to the slight view of the park that's she's looking at.

"It's nice here." Clarity admits as her eyes sweep over the various kids that are here. "I met a great new friend after all." She turns to look to Eclipse who turns his attention to her. 

Eclipse smiles softly at her and nods softly. "Yeah. My friend." He slightly glances to the park. "Let's try to go down all the slides as fast as we can!"

"I'm game!" Clarity agrees and hurries off with Eclipse down to go towards the slides. He hops up hanging off the monkey bars that he goes across. He gives a determined look when Clarity easily passes him on foot. He hops down at the end of the bars then meets Clarity at the first slide.

Clarity is already climbing up the slide ladder to get to the slide.

Eclipse heads towards the ladder and begins climbing it. He focuses on getting himself up each one. He gets to the top and Clarity slides down.

"Weee!" Clarity raises her arms as she goes down the short slide. Her face beaming in happiness. She gets up once at the bottom only to turn around. "Now you go Eclipse! It's fun."

Eclipse climbs onto the slide and goes down it. He finds it to be so much shorter than it looked. "Bigger slide!" He calls out raising his hands up.

"That one!" Clarity points to the pair of spiral slides. She supposed that those are indeed bigger slides. She just wants to go down more slides so it works out for her quite well. 

"Yes!" Eclipses hands go down to be by his chest. His expression bright with excitement. "And this time we can have another race!" He runs off towards them and Clarity can only chase after him.

The two of them take steps up to the slide entrances. They move to stand each at one slide entrance. Eclipse is at the red one and Clarity is at the yellow one.

"Okay. Ready? On my count." Eclipse puts a hand on the top as does Clarity. "One, two, three, Four!" He jumps into the slide with Clarity rushing to catch up. "Hahaha!" He slightly laughs as he goes down the slide. He makes it to the bottom just about two or three seconds before Clarity.

"Aw! Eclipse! You cheated! You didn't tell me how far you'd count." Clarity playfully whines and gently nudged him with a smile. 

"I won." Eclipse gloats with a grinning smirk. "Unless you wanna fight me over it!"

"Fight you?" For a moment Clarity pauses upon hearing this. Though she supposes that she doesn't know a lot about Eclipse. She guesses maybe fighting could be playing to some? She's just never been involved with play fighting. 

"Yeah. Are you afraid?" Eclipse moves a step closer to Clarity who already feels tense. "Surely you can't be afraid of fighting me." He starts to take another step closer. "Are you?"

"Stop yourself right there!" Clarity flies at Eclipse as instinct takes over. She tackles the other to the ground where they lay. She looks down upon Eclipse who looks right back at her.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Eclipse growls playfully and quickly switches the positioning. He smiles at her from above.

Clarity starts to understand the bit of fun to be had rolling around to be the winner. "You want more? Well then allow me!" She lunges up knocking Eclipse back down. She finds that she didn't quite estimate the jump. He lands on her stomach half across Eclipse and half on the ground. 

The two look at each other only to start laughing together, as they lay there on the ground. They stay there for a little bit even after they calm down from their laughter.

"That was a lot of fun." Clarity admits with a happy look written all over her face. 

"It was." Eclipse agrees smiling as well. "You're okay at fighting. Gotta work at it a little though."

"Maybe next time." Clarity giggles softly and Eclipse makes a sound of agreement. 

"I should probably get home. Before my parents realize I'm gone. I don't want to be unable to head out when I can after all." Eclipse mentions and Clarity blinks as she realizes something. 

"Oh my! I completely forgot! I followed one of my parents friends here!" Clarity gets up and looks around finding no sign of Blue.

Eclipse gets up as well. He glances around wondering who Clarity is looking for. "Well don't you know your way home?" He inquires with his eyes shifting back to her.

Clarity glances away and kicks at the ground. "Well... You see... I'm not good at making portals yet..." She admits looking down as well as to the right. "So I snuck away with one of the adults." She turns to look at Eclipse with a desperate look shining in her eyes. "You have to help me! I don't know how to get home! I don't even know where Blue is! I don't remember where in the multiverse I even came from! I'm going to be stuck here! Then my parents will find out and I'll be in so much trouble!"

"Whoa. Whoa there." Eclipse puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Calm down there. I can help you find the adult you're looking for. I know my way around here." He sees her relax a little in relief. "Okay. Now tell me who exactly you came here with. I know this world pretty well. I might have seen them. You're in good hands for finding your ticket back home."

"Blue. He's a skeleton with a blue bandana around his neck." Clarity tells Eclipse knowing that she really does need Blue in order to get home. 

"Ah. Of course. I do believe I know who you're talking about." Eclipse nods and Clarity blinks at him.

"You do?" Clarity questions moving a step closer to her new friend.

"Yup. I've seen him plenty of times around here. He likes to come here a lot." Eclipse confirms adding a nod for extra confirmation. "I had always wondered why he does what he does when he comes here. However he is rather easy to find."

"You really do know a lot about this place." Clarity admits feeling better about being able to find her way home. 

"Did you doubt me?" Eclipse teases the other who smiles softly at him. 

"Oh no. How could you ever think that I'd ever have any doubt in you?" Clarity playfully responds causing them both to laugh a little. 

"You're darn right you shouldn't ever doubt me! I'm the best thing ever!"

Clarity laughs a little more before she manages to calm down.

"Now come on. We have a skeleton to get to." Eclipse leads the way as the two hurry off to get to where they need to be. "If you wanna find your friend then you gotta find the kitsune. The first place to check is Muffets place. He hangs out there a lot."

"Kitsune?" Clarity tilts her head after repeating the word. 

Eclipse nods his head. "Yeah. One of the creatures that lives in this world. A fox like one who is a trickster. He can change his form to whatever or whoever he wants. The colour of his magic stays the same though he can look very different."

"I see. Then I suppose that might explain why he hangs out with the kitsune." Clarity remembers her father assuring her that Blue is just upset because he lost someone special. She wonders if the kitsune is given money to change into the lost one. 

"Well I wouldn't call it hanging out." Eclipse tells Clarity who turns to look at him confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Clarity wonders what else Blue could be doing if he isn't hanging out with the kitsune.

"Why not look for yourself?" Eclipse stops as does Clarity who looks to what is ahead.

Clarity finds that they've gone around to a side door that is open. 

Blue can be seen slightly peering around the doorframe to look inside of the building. His hands on the frame as he leans his body to look. He seems to be concentrating on something or someone inside.

Someone who probably has no knowledge of what's going on.

"Thank you. I'll see you." Clarity turns to look to Eclipse unable to hide her worry for what Blues doing. She is about to turn to walk over to Blue when Eclipse speaks.

"Maybe we can play again sometime? It was fun playing with you. And id like to do it more." Eclipse admits then playfully elbows her side. "Besides. You gotta work on those fighting skills. You'd just fall flat on your face if someone did try to fight you."

Clarity flashes a small smile of thanks for the slight cheering up. "I'll see if I can. Maybe Blue can take me with him the next time he goes."

"See you around. If I see you I'll come say hi." Eclipse nods and heads off away, with Clarity watching for a few moments.

Clarity turns away and heads over to Blue. Her footsteps heard approaching making the other jump. She blinks innocently as Blue looks at her to see who is approaching. 

Blue lets out a heavy relieved sigh that it's just Clarity. "How did you get here? What are you doing here?" He demands trying to be more strict with her. 

"I followed you through the portal. I played with another kid and he showed me where he sees you." Clarity informs Blue and looks down to the ground. "Am I in trouble?"

Blue sighs softly as his eyes close just as softly. "Clarity. You could have gotten lost or hurt." He opens his eyes to look at her. His eyes meeting hers as she looks up at him. "You shouldn't be sneaking after us when we go through portals. What if I had left and you were stuck here? Do you have any idea how big the multiverse is?" He pauses for a moment as Clarity looks away a bit tearfully. "Clarity... I know it's not the happiest words to hear that you're in trouble. However you should face what you did."

"Please don't tell my parents! I'll be good I promise!" Clarity holds back her worried tears of how much trouble she'll be in. "By the wayWhat were you doing here?" She looks back to Blue as his last sentence got her wondering. She wanted to know what exactly is going on here. "My new friend said that you were staying around a kitsune. Who can change into anything or anyone."

Blue clenches his teeth. For a moment his eyes dart back to where he had been watching. He closes his eyes again only long enough to sigh. His eyes turning back to Clarity who is waiting for an answer. "I was just watching. That's all."

"Why?"

Blue almost wants to groan. He holds back knowing that Clarity is still young. He knows that she doesn't understand, the concept of, prying for information.

She just does it as a curious child.

"It's not easy to explain Clarity." Blue tries to figure out what he could do or say to her. He needs to come up with a way. "Adults sometimes do things that children won't understand okay?" He huffs slightly. "Okay. You know what? How about this? You leave this alone. You don't tell your parents what happened here or that I was here. And I won't tell them that you snuck in. Also I'll let you come so you can play with your friend. If you both stay close."

"I'm sure my friend won't mind. He's really nice." Clarity tilts her head up at Blue with a wide grin on her face. "Thank you Blue!"

"It's no problem. We'll be here once a week unless something comes up." Blue assures Clarify gently rubbing the top of her skull. "As long as you stay where I know where you are, and can easily check on you, then there won't be a problem. I won't let you end up like my brother, dead and gone." 

Clarity reaches her hands up placing them around Blues arm. "It's okay Blue. I know I'm safe with you."

Blue pauses for a moment and the smallest of smiles appeared on his face. "Thanks Clarity. Now let's get you home before your parents worry." He opens up a portal in which the two head through.


	17. Chapter seventeen:

Chapter seventeen:

Dust goes to Outertale and he glances around. He turns to look to the visible stars in the sky. He stares at it for a long while. "They haven't been able to find much on Cross. He won't get caught." He ponders to himself feeling some confidence in his words. He turns to glance down the path that he can take. He takes a few moments of contemplating going down that way. He could do it. His mind even goes to that mailbox. He could see if a note or letter was left. His feet almost take him in that direction before he creates a portal behind himself.

"Brother?"

"It's nothing Paps. I'm okay." Dust assures his Papyrus and heads through the portal. He heads out of his room glancing around at those in the living room. 

Error is sitting reading a book. His eyes moving from one side to the other as he diligently reads every line. 

Killer is taking a nap on the free space of the couch. He is laying on his back and actually looks rather comfortable. 

Eclipse shifts around one of his teddy bears on the floor as he lays there. He does seem focused on the bear though slightly in thought. His eyes hold a sparkle of happiness with the the thoughts. 

Dust turns and heads to the kitchen where he finds Blood eating snacks alone. "Hey, love? Where is Nightmare?"

Blood pauses in his eating to answer. He is polite enough to ensure that nothing is in his mouth when he does so. "I haven't really seen him. He went off somewhere. I thought he was going to the living room."

Dust slightly frowns and heads towards the living room. He stops as Nightmare can be seen doing a visual check on everyone. He highly doubts anything other than anger will come if he suggests peace. He keeps his mouth shut and gives a small dip of his head as Nightmare walks past. He hears the bedroom door close and lets out a small breath. He turns away heading to the balcony wanting some fresh air. He stares out wondering why he had contemplated trying peace. Why he had even considered trying to talk Nightmare to end the war peacefully. He's going to need some time alone out here. 

Clarity is standing on the balcony floor. Her eyes looking a little far off in the distance. Her gaze is just as distant as she is within her own mind. She smiles to herself. She hums a light hearted tune as she stays out there.

"Sounds like you're pretty happy today."

Clarity stops humming and turns around, already knowing who she'll see. "Hi mommy!" She greets Dream with a wide smile. 

Dream comes over and joins her in sitting on the balcony floor. His legs are criss-crossed as he sits there. "What's gotten you all happy today?"

Clarity is about to tell her mother all about Eclipse, when she remembers her deal with Blue. She can't tell her mom about the friend she made yesterday. She can't go back on her promise. "Today just feels like it's going to be a great day." She informs Dream as the two look out past the balcony. 

"It does feel like a nice day." Dream admits looking out across what can be seen. He can feel a slight breeze and the weather is just right. He almost feels like sitting out here with Clarity all day. 

"Mom?" Clarity begins in which Dream turns to her. She continues to stare off into the distance though. "What was it like when you met dad?"

"Well when we first met there was a fight going on." Dream admits as Clarity listens. "The first time we actually spoke to each other was when I found him checking a world out. I'll admit it started off tense. Neither of us sure of the other. Though there was just something different about him. I couldn't put my finger on it at first. As we talked a bit more we eventually found a connection. We became more relaxed as it continued. We listened to what the other had to say. We agreed to meet again. Things went off from there. Eventually your father told me that he loved me. And I knew in that moment that's what I was feeling for him. I finally put my finger on what made him so different. We kept it all a secret until your father decided to join us here." 

"That's cool." Clarity admits with a slightly bigger smile on her face. "Do you think I'll find who I am to be with one day?" She turns to look right at Dream when she brings it up. 

Dream glances to her then lets out a breath. "I suppose one day." He admits to her letting their eyes meet. 

Clarity smiles at her mother. "I can't wait!"

A week has gone by. 

Clarity is in the kitchen humming softly as she colours a picture she drew. She is sitting at the table with her legs swinging. She turns hearing someone enter the kitchen and even stops her humming. She spots Blue who offers her a small smile. "Hi Blue!"

"Are you ready to go?" Blue asks of her watching as her face lights up in excitement. "Your parents are a bit busy so it's the perfect time to go."

"I'm ready!" Clarity puts down her crayon and hurries over to join Blue.

Blue opens the portal and they head on through to Mythtale. "Okay. Let's see if we can find your friend." 

Clarity looks around hoping to catch a glimpse of the friend she had made. She turns and spits a familiar figure exit out of an alley. "Eclipse!" She rushes over and Blue turns in surprise.

Blue watches as Clarity hugs the other though he doesn't get closer yet. "Hm. I wonder what kind of mythical creature he is." He ponders slightly as he looks over Eclipse. "Maybe some kind of shadow creature?" He shrugs it off for now and heads over to the two. "Okay." His voice gets their attention. "We need to go somewhere first. And as long as I'll be able to see you both you two can play together." He tries to figure out Eclipse now that he is closer. He almost feels like the other is more than meets the eye. 

"I'm sure we'll be good. I learned a new fighting move over the week. I wanted to show it to my friend." Eclipse tells Blue.

Blue is curious about Eclipse, though he supposes that if he acts as a good friend it should be okay. "Stay close to me you two. I don't want you to get lost out here." He leads the two as he starts heading towards Muffets place. He knows that it's a good place to start to try to find the Underswap Papyrus Kitsune. He makes sure that the two stay close, which he finds easy as they run around him playfully. 'They are good friends.' He thinks to himself as he watches them chase each other. 'It can't hurt to let this friendship continue.'

They arrive to Muffets place.

Blue goes to his spying spot and peeks inside. He sees the kitsune talking to Muffet alone. He turns to the two kids as they look to him. "Okay. You two can play just stay where I can see you."

"Will do Blue." Clarity tells Blue and the two move a little away. 

Blue can still see them so he accepts it as okay. He looks to the Kitsune watching him. He does so for a bit then looks to the children. He sees Eclipse trying to attack a fluttering leaf to show Clarity. He turns back to the Kitsune only to see that the other is walking away. He ducks down going to not be seen. He waits for a bit then peeks up. He glances around trying to find the other. He freezes for a moment when he sees the Kitsune approaching Clarity and Eclipse. 

Clarity and Eclipse look to the Kitsune who starts talking to them.

Blue snaps to reality and hurries over to them.

"We didn't mean to get in the way." Clarity apologizes. "We were just playing."

"It's okay. Kids are meant to play. I haven't seen you two around before. Where are your parents?" The Kitsune questions the two.

For a moment Blue pauses upon hearing the others voice. His mind flashing back to his brother. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. He opens his eyes and gets to Clarity and Eclipse. "Alright you two. Time to go." 

Clarity hurries over to Blue and leans against him. She relaxes as he places a hand on the top of her skull. "Can we go to the park?"

"Yes. We're going to the park." Blue agrees trying to not make eye contact with the kitsune. Even as he can feel the others eyes on him. He turns as Eclipse moves close to him as well. His eyes end up drifting to the Kitsune and for a moment their eyes meet. He finds himself stuck in place for a few moments. He could easily see the other in his brothers clothes. He wants to move closer, he wants to... He snaps back to reality as Clarity grips his shirt. "G-G-Good day." He stutters barely getting it out. He then turns and leads the two kids away from there. He can feel the kitsune version of his brother watching him. He contemplates glancing back, though hearing a voice stops him so he keeps going.

"Hey Pappy! Do we have a mission today?" This worlds Blue, a fairy, questions his kitsune brother. 

Blue gets far enough away he can't really hear the others response. He lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He can feel his soul pounding in his rib cage. He actually spoke to the version of his brother in this world. He stops walking as there is a tug on his arm. He looks up and realizes that he was heading towards another monster. He would have ran into that monster if he wasn't grabbed. He turns and sees Eclipse holding his arm.

"Maybe I should lead the way to the park." Eclipse suggests and Blue nods his head in agreement. He takes the lead still holding the others arm. 

"Thanks. For making sure I didn't run into anyone." Blue tells Eclipse as he continues to follow him. He glances to Clarity making sure that she is okay and still with them. He sees her walking alongside him holding his shirt. He turns back to where they are going after that. He doesn't mind that Eclipse doesn't really respond to his thanks.

They make it to the park and stop at its edge.

"Okay. You both can play together for a bit." Blue tells them then watches as the two hurry off. He sees them go for some of the slides together. He can see them trying to bump each other while running, with the other trying to dodge. 

"They're cute."

Blue quickly turns in surprise to look at the monster that has approached him. He sees a random monster woman who is probably a mother. "Yeah. Kids tend to be rather cute." He agrees looking back locating Eclipse and Clarity. 

"I'm sure you're very proud of them both. They are yours, aren't they?"

Blue pauses for a brief second at surprise upon hearing that. He quickly relaxes himself reminding himself that it would have been brought up eventually. "No. I just know their parents. Sometimes I take them out for them." He does so that it's not a complete lie. He does know Clarity's parents. He briefly wonders about Eclipses parents. 

"Aw. That's adorable and so nice of you to do." The monster praises him. 

"Yeah." Blue feels relief when the other gets pulled away by her own child. He heads over to one of the empty benches sitting down to let the children play. He keeps track of the time and keeps track of the two. 

After awhile the time comes for them to go home. 

Blue has worked out a timeframe for being able to leave and come back. He hasn't been caught yet. He gets up and heads over to the two. "Clarity it's time to go home."

"Already?" Clarity softly whines in disappointment. 

Blue pats her skull gently. "You'll get to see your friend again next time." He assures her gently rubbing her skull. He turns his attention to Eclipse. "We should get you home too." He gently holds the kids hands and leads them away from the park. "Eclipse. Where do you live?"

"I can get there safely on my own." Eclipse pulls away and moves in front of Blue who stops. He looks up at the other. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"If you're sure. Who are your parents anyways?" Blue only asks that question purely out of curiosity. He does wonder who would create a monster like Eclipse.

"Oh. Well my parents are the head of some big operations. They run the whole thing." Eclipse isn't sure about telling Blue what his parents actually do. He almost wants to tell the truth though Blues voice stops him.

"I see. Well if you're sure you'll find your way home then we'll be on our way." 

Eclipse nods hoping that the adult won't notice him relaxing. "Yeah. Have fun!" He turns away heading off as does the other two. He never knew that once he turned twelve something would happen. He is sitting on the couch when he turns as Killer approaches. He notices his mother holding something that looks like a Temmie. His eyes follow the other until said other stands almost in front of him. 

"Eclipse. Come with me." Killer tells him so, with great curiosity, Eclipse got up to go through the portal. He has lead his son to world that has been slaughtered. He doesn't tell him though the others are stationed around to watch how it goes. He places the Temmie down before taking a few steps back. "Kill it."

Eclipse turns to Killer then looks to the Temmie.

Killer waits for a few moments to see if the other would do as told. 

Unable to form tentacles, Eclipse summons a bone in the shape of a knife.

"Do it." Killer encourages even as Temmie stares at Eclipse. 

Eclipse moves closer to Temmie who starts to gain a terrified look realizing the danger. He raises the weapon as he keeps his focus on the small monster.

Killer watches and waits. 

Eclipse hesitates for a moment then swings the attack striking Temmie. He manages to hit a spot he was told to go for. 

Temmie falls with a slash to the neck and dusts having taken enough damage.

The others come out of hiding and head over.

Eclipse glances around in surprise then turns to his father who speaks. 

"You did an excellent job." Nightmare tells his son. "I knew you had it in you." He pats Eclipses back in a good job gesture. 

The others also give their praises to Eclipse for his first official kill. 

Eclipse smiles softly at the praise. He just doesn't think he'll tell Clarity. He doubts that she'll want to hear about this. He knows her pretty well after all.

Over the years Eclipse and Clarity have grown and played together. They are now sixteen and their wardrobe hasn't changed; though now are made bigger to fit them. 

Eclipse is standing with his mom to his left and his father to the right. He had been trained by his parents one at a time. He was told that it was because they were trying to make an idea happen. He supposes that it must have a lot of risks of failing if it's taking so long. He watches as a portal opens up before them. He follows after his parents through the portal and into Gemtale. He glances to his mother upon hearing words being spoken.

"Alright Eclipse. Just like you were taught you and just like you practiced. This time you'll join us in attacking this world." 

"It'll be glorious!" Nightmare confirms as Eclipse turns to look at him. "Let's go." 

The three of them start heading off to find their first targets. They spot Doggo and Killer places a hand on Eclipse. 

"Okay." Killer whispers to Eclipse. "This is your opportunity."

"Take him down." Nightmare demands and Killer releases Eclipses shoulder.

Eclipse takes off heading straight for Doggo. He summons his knife shaped bone attack and swipes it at the dog monster. 

Doggo yelps loudly and is knocked to the ground from the sudden strike. He twists around snapping his jaws to try to find the attacker. His eyes darting around looking for any sings of movement. His eyes land upon the attack just before it sliced his torso. He closes his eyes as he turns to dust.

Killer and Nightmare approach Eclipse when the deed is done. They are both smiling at the quick work their son managed to accomplish. 

"Well done." Killer tells Eclipse verbally. He looks up with his face turning to serious as barking can be heard. "The other dogs must have heard the yelp." 

"Let them come." Nightmare decides as Killer and Eclipse glance to him. 

Killer nods and summons his knife as a wide smirk appears on his face. 

Eclipse prepares himself for the upcoming attack. 

Dogamy, Dogaressa, and Greater dog all hurry towards them. They charge to attack upon seeing the dust.

Nightmare and Killer move first as they charge at the dogs. 

Eclipse dashing after them to join the flight.

Nightmare slams into Greater dog managing to knock over the canine. His tentacles grabbing the limbs of the armour to force them down.

Killer attacks Dogamy slamming his knife into his shoulder, as the other tries to stop it. 

At seeing Dogaressa head for Killer Eclipse leaps onto her back. He slams his weapon into her shoulder by her neck. 

Dogaressa howls in pain and tries to throw Eclipse off of her. 

Eclipse hangs on and manages to summon another weapon slamming it into her chest. He leaps away as she turns to dust. He turns to look to where his parents are.

Killer twists the axe around and slams the blade onto Dogamys throat. He gets up as the other turns to dust. 

Nightmare has Greater dog wrapped in tentacles and crushes him. He turns to his family as Greater dog turns to dust. "Let's go. We have others to take down." He takes the lead with the other two following after him. 

They crouch down as they spot Snowdin. They can see the crystal buildings and monsters enjoying the day. 

"Eclipse. You'll be going in alone." Nightmare tells his son. "I wanna see how you do on your own. Find one and take them down." 

Eclipse heads out going into Snowdin and some residents turn as he comes in. He gets a few greetings by a few residents. He returns them and keeps going. He doesn't want to give them enough time to ask where he's from. He spots Undyne and thinks that this will really impress his parents. He moves around going behind the buildings and peeks out at Undyne. He needs to get her alone. He turns and tosses a rock into the bushes. 

This gets Undynes attention and she heads to investigate. She keeps her armour metal to try to not alert enemies by the gleam of crystal. She does have a headband with round sapphire gems on them holding her red hair out of her face. She stops by the bush crystal spear summoned. "Show yourself." She demands not realizing that Eclipse is raising his attack to strike her in the head. 

Eclipse sends it flying at her head, however Undyne spins around and knocks the attack away. He gets up knowing that he's been spotted. 

"Who are you and what the hell do you think you're doing!?!" Undyne demands glaring at him with her left eye that isn't covered by a plain black eye patch. She aims about five, mostly floating, spears at Eclipse. 

Eclipse remembers a trick that Dust and Blood had told him about. "Sorry. I was just seeing if I could possibly be in the royal guard." He lies as he prepares an attack under Undyne. "I thought if I had gotten a hit on you then you'd let me in."

"That is very reckless of you. That is not what the royal guard is about." Undyne is about to go on then suddenly Eclipses attacks shoot up from under her. She makes a sound of pain dropping her spear as her attacks vanish. "Y-You're supposed t-t-to be better than this if y-you wanted in t-the r-r-royal guard." She tries to get free and Eclipse clenches his teeth.

"I just wanted you to put down your guard." Eclipse sends an attack right down onto her face. He watches her turn to dust then turns as a portal opens up. 

Killer and Nightmare come over to him.

"That's a good boy." Killer praises Eclipse with a smile. 

"Is that it?" Eclipse questions and Nightmare nods as they head through the portal. 

"Yes. We have been planning to use this place. We have been exploring every inch of the world. Learning every little thing. Every little advantage. And now that you're old enough to join we can really get the plan going." 

They make it home and Eclipse lets his parents head away for now. 

Eclipse glances around and only sees Error out on the balcony. He makes sure that Error isn't looking at him then opens his own portal. He heads through it to Mythtale. He really hopes that Clarity is there.

Blue has eased a little on how far they can be as they became older. Though he still wants to make sure he knows where to find them. 

Eclipse hurries along and skids to a stop almost running into Blue. "Ah. Sorry about that." 

"Eclipse!" Clarity hugs him and he hugs her back.

"Hey Clarity."

"Well I suppose you two are going to the ravine park." Blue mentions and Eclipse as well as Clarity nod. "Alright. Let's be off on our way."

The two follow after Blue.

They arrive at the ravine so Eclipse and Clarity head off on ahead. 

Blue glances to see the version of his brother in this world and the version of himself, at the market together. He goes by a tree and watches as he mentally places himself and his own brother in their spots. He sighs softly to himself. "I wish you were still alive. Though maybe it is for the best. You're not in pain or misery now." 

Behind him for a moment a ghostly appearance of Stretch, Underswap Papyrus, appears. He watches him before his form fades away. 

"Eclipse. You seem a little off today. Is everything okay?" Clarity asks as they stand on the dirt path of the ravine alone in the spot.


	18. Chapter eighteen:

Chapter eighteen:

"To be honest my parents took me to attack others as a test. They teach me things about that." Eclipse admits to Clarity. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought it would upset you." He looks to Clarity when she places a hand on his arm.

"Eclipse. You're my best friend. I really like you. Im sorry to hear that your family is making you do such horrible things." Clarity tells Eclipse who looks down sadly. "But I know you. I know you're so much better than that. You have a warmth in your heart. I think that one day I can bring you with me. You won't have to deal with that anymore." 

"Thanks Clarity." Eclipses smiles and the two begin walking side by side. 

Only to be interrupted as Killer leaps out of the bushes landing on the left, which is the side that Eclipse is standing on. He looks a rather angry about something, as Eclipse tenses upon seeing him. 

Blue turns to look and gasps seeing Killer. He races over and jumps between them. He keeps himself in front of the two and facing Killer. He gives a growl of warning. "Killer. What are you doing here? You're not welcome here." He demands magic at the ready. He doesn't trust Killer at all. 

Though the feeling is mutual as Killer returns the warning growl. "I came after my son when he decided to run off." He takes a step closer to Blue who summons a bone attack in his hand. "Give me back my son. I'll fucking kill you."

This gives Blue pause then his eyes widen. "Wait. Eclipse is your son?!"

"Were you not aware of that? Or are you seriously playing dumb?" Killer demands though pauses as Blue turns to look to the two.

"Clarity! Why didn't you say something!?" Blue questions her as she looks rather confused. 

"I didn't know!" Clarity responds a little confused. "Is this why I'm not supposed to be allowed out?! Because some argument is going on?"

Killer is a bit interested at hearing Blue address the female skeleton. He lets them speak as he listens.

"It's not an argument. They've destroyed worlds. It's a war between our groups. We fight each other over whether a world will be destroyed or not." Blue explains causing the two to look shocked. "I wasn't sure when or if your parents were going to tell you."

"So Clarity isn't yours?" 

Blue looks back to Killer being reminded of the situation. "That doesn't matter. Take your son and get out of here. You get a free pass this time." He heads over gently grabbing Clarity's arm pulling her away.

"You're lucky that I have some business to take care of. I would have stabbed you here and now otherwise." Killer grabs Eclipse and takes him away going through a portal. He makes sure the portal is away from Blue and Clarity so they don't get a good look at where they're going. 

"And you're coming with me young lady. You have to have a talk with your parents." Blue informs Clarity and takes her through a portal to home. He comes out into the living room where the others are, and they turn in confusion. 

"Blue? What's going on? Where were you and Clarity?" Dream questions hurrying around from the back of the couch towards them.

Blue lets the portal close behind them. "Mythtale. Turns out a little friend she was hanging out with was Killers child." 

Everyone gives surprised looks at hearing the news. 

"Blue bring Clarity. We have to have a discussion." Cross leads Blue, Dream and Clarity to the kitchen to make it a more private conversation. 

"How did this happen?" Dream questions looking between Blue and Clarity. 

"I secretly followed Blue to Mythtale and found my friend. Eclipse is nice I swear! He even helped me find Blue who didn't know I had followed him there. So I wouldn't be left behind." Clarity tells her mother worried about this. 

"Blue. Have you been secretly taking her out to Mythtale?" Cross questions Blue. His own arms crossed. "How long has this been going on for?"

"Yes I did it but all I knew was that they were friends. I thought it was good for Clarity to get out and make some of her own." Blue informs Cross slightly angry though understands why Cross is upset.

"What if something happened?" Cross points out. "This was way too dangerous Blue."

"I kept them where I could see them." Blue argues with his anger growing. "I didn't know that Eclipse was Killers son!"

"You should have told us that you were taking her out there." Dream points out. "Though this brings up another question. What were you doing in Mythtale all this time?"

"Why does it matter!?" Blue snaps as his eyes narrow a little. "This isn't the problem!"

"It is part of it. You going to Mythtale allowed Clarity to sneak after you. Then you kept going back there." Dream tells Blue worriedly. "Are you okay? Is Mythtale a place you can escape to. You could have said so and we could have let you have that. Without putting Clarity into danger."

"I didnt think it mattered why I was going to Mythtale. I don't have to share everything."

"I'm not saying you have to share everything. I just want to be able to help you." Dream attempts.

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone if you're going to make this all about this whole thing!" Blue hurries off jumping through a portal.

"I'm sorry!" Dream tries to calls after Blue however he's gone as the portal closes. He leans into Cross who puts an arm around him. He turns his head to Clarity. "You have to stay here."

"But mom-"

"Not now." Cross interrupts his daughter. "Clarity. Things have gotten really dangerous. They know about you now. They could use you against us. We can't let that happen." He explains to her as she turns away slightly pouting. "And that is final young lady." He leads Dream to their room muttering comforting words to him. He only pauses to ask Ink to make sure Clarity stays here, as well as to watch for trouble.

"I've got it." Ink assures Cross who is glad to hear it.

Cross makes sure to close the door to their room and he cuddles Dream close. "It's okay. I've got you." 

"Did you know?"

Cross lets his eyes meet with Dreams. "When I left Killer was pregnant. It seemed like they were keeping the child out of the fighting though. So I didn't think it would be a problem." 

Dream nods softly and nuzzles Cross's chest. He feels the other gently stroke his skull comfortingly.

Cross swears he can feel Chara staring him down though he ignores her to focus on his mate right now.

With Eclipse he is sat down in the living room with two angry parents. 

Error opts to stay out on the balcony seeing the two leaders so angry.

Blood is distracted in the kitchen as he eats some meat he made himself. 

Dust almost heads into the living room. He freezes at the first sight of Eclipse having to talk to his angry parents. He turns and escapes through a portal that closes behind him.

"Eclipse! Why in the world were you running off like that!?" Killer demands with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"And you found out about a child on our enemy side yet you didn't tell us?!" Nightmare adds with his visible eye narrowed. 

"I didn't know Clarity was from an enemy side." Eclipse explains looking between his parents. "Clarity is my friend."

"She is your enemy!" Nightmare snaps and Killer turns to glance to him. "Even after learning about this war we were training you to lead in. You still call her a friend!?"

"You don't know her like I do!" Eclipse argues glaring at his father. "You can't talk about her like you do know her!"

Killer turns back to Eclipse. "Eclipse you have to understand the situation we're in. This is a war. Not some little argument."

"You're one of us. So get over it and look at her as an enemy!" Nightmare demands spamming his foot down on the ground. "You will listen to what we tell you! You're still under our command! There is no if ands or buts about this!"

Eclipse glares at his parents then runs off slamming his bedroom door behind himself. He was able to pick up that arguing any further with them about it would go nowhere. He leans his back against the door and slides down to sit on the floor. 

Nightmare is about to follow though Killer grabs his arm. He turns about to argue though stops as he looks to Killer.

Killer looks serious and sending a silent message to Nightmare. He is reminding him of the kind of situation that they indeed are in now. 

Nightmare gives a big sigh with hints of a growl in it. "We start the plan now. No more waiting. We don't have time for this to continue. Our enemy might come after us due to this. Eclipse can't come either." He turns away and sends the text out telling everyone, except for Eclipse, to go to Gemtale and each have their own instructions on what to do. He leads Killer through the portal.

"Well pull it off." Killer tries to assure Nightmare who puts an arm around his waist pulling him close. 

"Screw them knowing about us now." Nightmare makes sure to place the crown on Killers head, truly showing off that Killer is his queen. "They know of our child. I don't see why we have to hide it any longer."

Killer grins widely nuzzling into Nightmares embrace. "I'm so glad to hear it. It was so hard to hide it for so long my love."

"I know." Nightmare kisses the top of Killers skull. "And I'm sorry we did that love. Though now we can make sure that our places as king and queen will be set in stone."

The two stand tall ready to get this plan started. 

Dust glances around to determine where he had decided to go to. "Outertale." He mentions softly to himself. "Of course I ended up here." He begins walking heading into the town of Snowdin. His footsteps the only sound that can be heard. He pauses at the edge of town to glance up looking off at the beautiful starry sky above. 

Suddenly from somewhere up ahead there's the sound of a few footsteps.

Dust quickly turns to look in that direction. He summons a sharpened bone and advances. 

"I didn't ask for you to follow me!" Blue shouts clenching his fists in anger though it makes Dust pause. "Cross, or Dream. I don't need your help."

"I wasn't following you." Dust speaks up and Blue tenses with his eyes widening. "I was trying to figure out who was out here." He watches as the other spines around to face him. He can see the genuine surprise on his face. He lets his weapon disappear. "I'm actually not really in the mood for fighting right now." 

This causes Blue to tilt his head. He never thought he would hear that coming from anyone from the other side. "You're not?" He questions getting a shake of the head in response. "Hm. Well I suppose we could talk instead then." He offers to Dust who shrugs as if saying 'Sure why not.'

The two of them settle down to sit on the edge of a cliff looking out at the stars.

"This feels strange." Dust admits to Blue who turns his head to look to him. "Just sitting here with you."

"I know what you mean." Blue confirms and notices Dust place a hand on his tummy. He doesn't bring it up though he wonders if the other is feeling okay. "I didn't think we'd just sit down and talk like this." 

"I suppose some things can change. Huh?" Dust glances down a little.

"Are you feeling okay?" Blue brings up the question unable to hold it back any longer. "I know we're technically enemies but I can help you."

Dust turns to Blue in surprise upon hearing him say this. He at first doesn't know what to say. He hadn't planned for this to be how things go... Though with how things were back at the living quarters... He supposes it couldn't hurt. "Honestly?" He sees Blue nod softly and he closes his eyes softly. "I actually got pregnant." He admits and opens his eyes to see Blue listening to what he has to say. He can see the surprise on the others face. "The problem is this was not planned at all. I don't know what to tell my mate. I was going to go to Killer for advice. But there was some tension going on at the place. I escaped here to not get mixed up in it. I didn't know you were here." 

Blue places a hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him. "It's okay. I'm sure your mate will be really happy to hear about the pregnancy." He tells Dust as their eyes meet. "And I understand the need to escape. I came here away from some tension as well. I wasn't aware that you'd pick the same place."

"There's tension in both places?" Dust tilts his head softly and Blue nods his head.

"I guess you haven't heard yet." Blue moves his hand away from the others shoulder. "Turns our Killers child and Cross's child were playing together and had no idea."

"Wait. Hold on. Cross?"

Blues eyes widen. "Oh no!" He pauses as the contemplation that Clarity is now known. He supposes that there isn't much more harm that could be done than there already is. "Yeah. Cross is Dreams mate."

"That means that they're related!"

"What?" Blue looks very confused at Dust with one eyebrow raised. 

"Dream and Nightmare and brothers. And their children met unexpectedly."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Blue brings his hands up to try to get Dust to pause right there as he hears this. "Eclipse is actually Nightmares child!?"

"Yeah. He is." Dust nods his head and Blue brings a hand to his chin in thought. "And since Dream and Nightmare are related then Eclipse and Dreams child are related."

"Maybe we can end the war. You can give your baby a better life than being born in the middle of war." Blue tries to figure out how exactly though. He isn't sure how they could end the war. "I mean Cross left to join us. Then Clarity and Eclipse played together without knowing that they were on opposite sides of the war! There has to be a way to use this to show them that this war doesn't have to go on."

Dust then remembers Error and Ink. He also puts the fact that he is talking to Blue. He is talking to him as if they aren't enemies. He gasps softly as his eyes widen a little. "You are right!" He confirms moving quickly to his feet. He pulls out his phone hearing it go off. He stares at the words. 

"What is it?" Blue gets up to his feet as well as he wonders what Dust has read.

"Nightmare is going to use Gemtale to lure you guys into a trap."

Blue gasps in horror. "I have to warn the others!"

"Wait." Dust speaks before Blue can go anywhere. "Well have the two groups in the same place. We might be able to show them that things can be different." 

Blue realizes what he means and nods. "Yeah. I think I get what you mean." He takes out his own phone as he is notified by text. He knows that the group now knows that Nightmares group is in Gemtale. He is being told that they need to go to try to defend the world. "We will need help." He looks up to Dust once again meeting his eyes. "Well need to get Eclipse and Clarity. Open a portal and lets get Eclipse. If we can get them when no one knows then the surprise will make a bigger impact. Those at the place where I live will still be heading on out."

Dust nods and opens the portal letting Blue go through. He follows and the portal closes. 

Blue looks around realizing just how normal the place looks. He was expecting a much darker place like maybe just a wasteland or something. "It looks great here. Just a normal household." He feels like seeing this has caused him to feel like the plan will work, even more than before. He follows after Dust to the bedrooms. 

Dust knocks on Eclipse's door then opens it. "Eclipse?" He quickly swings the door open as Eclipse summons a portal. "Wait don't go!"

"Eclipse! Let us talk to you!" Blue enters the room shocking Eclipse who glances from Dust to Blue.

"Okay. What is going on here?!" Eclipse demands letting the portal to Mythtale close.


	19. Chapter nineteen:

Chapter nineteen: 

Nightmare spots the enemy group appearing a little earlier than planned. He moves along a roof trying to see if he can separate them. His glaring is especially looking at Cross and Dream. 

Dream leads his group to try to get to any of the survivors of Gemtale. "Stay together." He whispers to the group. "They could be anywhere." 

Nightmare hops down moving through darkness following after the group. He is very sure that the others will do what they were told. He will strike to take down Cross especially when the group has been separated. 

Killer spots the group coming to his location. He hits a nearby wall with his fist getting their attention. 

The group spreads out a little with a few checking some of the houses. 

Black charges at Killer and with Reds help they chase Killer into the open. 

The others try to block Killers ways of getting out.

Killer looks around himself glaring though knowing that this is bad. He is severely outnumbered and summons his knife ready to defend himself.

Dream can't help but stare at the crown placed upon Killers head. His mind possibly putting things about Killers kid into place. 

Nightmare snarls loudly in rage at what they're doing to his mate. He charges out of the darkness grabbing Red and Black in a tentacle each. He tosses them away and goes by Killer. "I won't let you kill my mate!" He snarls at all of them as he and Killer stand together ready to fight. 

Hearing the commotion especially Nightmares rage Blood and Error race to the location. They tackle Classic and Cross truly starting the fight between the groups. 

In the meantime......

"Eclipse. We have come to get you and Clarity. We're going to stop this war." Blue tells Eclipse who listens to what they have to say. 

"I'm in." Eclipse agrees with a nod and a determined look on his face. 

"Great. Let's get Clarity." Blue is the one that opens the portal this time, leading them to the place he calls home. 

Before either Dust or Blue could move or say anything Eclipse calls out. 

"Clarity! Come on out!"

Clarity opens her door and hurries out skidding to a stop at seeing the three. "What's going on?"

"We are going to stop this war." Eclipse explains standing by Clarity. "Clarity we need your help if we are going to get through to our parents."

"I'm in." Clarity assures Eclipse who grins at hearing this. "We have to hurry. It sounded like things were serious." 

Dust opens a portal to Gemtale in which the four hurry through. 

As soon as they are in Gemtale they can hear the loud battle ahead. So they hurry off in that direction. They spot the fighting and rush towards it hoping that they'll be able to stop it. 

Nightmare leaps at Dream who dodges to the left. He tries to grab him with his tentacles though he moves out of the way. 

Cross gets away from Blood and tries to go for Nightmare to save his mate. He skids to a stop as Killer leaps in front of him.

Blood goes after Classic to keep him away from Killer.

Killer raises the knife ready to slam it into Cross.

Suddenly a synchronized shout causes everyone to turn. 

"STOP!!!!!!"

Dust and Blue are the first ones at the scene and rush into the middle to stand by Dream.

Eclipse and Clarity following them just a little after.

"This doesn't have to go on!" Blue tells everyone as they listen in surprise from the suddenness. "We can make peace! We don't have to fight! It's not just Cross. Eclipse and Clarity as well."

"Even I support this. This is enough. Yes we don't see the world the same as each other. Yes one is on the darker side and one is on the lighter side. In the eyes of law. That doesn't mean we can't figure out peace."

"Dust. Why are you doing this?" Blood questions his love unsure of what to think. 

"Because then our child can live in a better life. A better world!" Dust tells Blood knowing that he has to be honest here.

"Child!?!" Blood moves closer to Dust. "Babe. You didn't tell me you were pregnant." 

"I only learned today." Dust explains to Blood as their eyes meet. "Think about it. Think about what we've seen. What we've went through. What we've had to sacrifice about ourselves. I don't want our child to be forced to go through that." 

"This is a waste of time." Nightmare huffs his visible eye narrowing at all of this.

Blood turns and looks to Nightmare. "This has to stop." His words make Dust smile and hug his mate. 

Nightmare growls at the sight though before he can say anything Error moves.

Error's eyes drift to Ink for a moment. He thinks about how he does want to make a family with him one day. He makes his choice right there and then. He moves from behind Nightmare to stand with them. "They're right. Enough. It is time to find some way to make peace. We can accept each other. No more fighting each other." He tells Nightmare. He lovingly looks to Ink who comes to stay close to him. 

Ink returning the lovingly look. 

Almost everyone moves to join Dust and Blues side to show their support for this stance. They move from where they were during the fighting to joining the group. 

The only ones left on the opposing side are Killer and Nightmare. 

Eclipse moves forward to talk to his parents. He hopes with all of his soul that he can manage to reach his parents. He cares for them so deeply that he doesn't want to have to fight against them. He just knows he can't control them and it really is their choice. He can only try to convince them to join the side of peace. "Mom. Dad. You don't have to continue fighting this war. I want to continue to have you in my life. Please. I know it'll be a big change. I still care about you both. You're still my parents. There's a way to make things peaceful! We just want peace. But in order for that to happen we need you to agree to it."

Clarity moves to join her best friend and cousin. She stands at his side with a welcoming look on her face. She hopes that it'll assist on them changing sides. "I even offer my friendship to you. I want to get to know you. All you need to do is agree to peace." Her words ring true as she wants to get to know her uncle and his mate. She has only known her family as those that raised her. She really does hope that they'll switch their stances on the idea of peace. 

"Please brother." Dream joins the two teens. His soul aching to have his brother back in his life. "Let this war end. I want to have you in my daughters life. And it's so exciting to know that you have a mate and a son as well. I've always known that you'd find the right one for you. And you did. Let us be the family we were meant to be. I do think you did great in finding your mate. You're both a part of my family. Please come with us." He watches the two with pleading eyes. He even offers a smile to them. He looks to Cross as he joins him. He lays the side of his skull on his mates shoulder. His eyes open to watch his brother and his brothers mate. He can feel Cross wrap his arm around his torso like a comforting, and loving, hug. 

"I know that as much as both of you allow your darker sides to show, you both have a softer side. You don't have to hide it outside of where you live. I've been with them since I left after learning Dream was pregnant. It really is a good change to accept." Cross tells them trying to get them to realize that it is okay. He keeps his mate close, trying to show the two that they really can express their love whenever they want. He feels like seeing the affection really will help the two to decide to switch. "We'll figure something out that works for both sides. Give it a chance." 

"You all seriously think that peace is going to be possible!?!" Nightmare demands looking around at all of them. His glare harsh at them. He stays by Killer just in case they try something. He doesn't really trust this right now. "They're trying to force you to surrender to be just like them. That's all this is!" 

"No it's not!" Dream pleads raising his head and tears appearing at the edges of his sockets. He hardly notices how the appearance of his tears surprise Nightmare. "Please Nightmare! You have no idea how long I've wanted this day to come! When I could have my brother back." He takes a breath to compose himself a little. He notices his brother looking at the group, though not focusing on anyone in particular. "I understand that it won't be the same as before all of this happened. We can adapt to how things are."

Killer turns his head slightly to glance to Nightmare. He sees that the other is having some very intense emotions. He can see the anger cross his eye, the hesitance in him clenching his teeth, and the contemplation in the way his tentacles shimmer. He has come to read Nightmare rather well and uses it when he feels it truly is needed. He feels like this time is one of those times. He reaches over taking Nightmares hand into his own.

As if on an instinctive reaction Nightmare wraps Killer in a tentacle gently; to make sure that he will be protected. 

Killer smiles at Nightmare hoping that it'll help him. He can feel the soft blush of magic decorating his cheeks. He knows the gesture is of protection and affection. He is being held by Nightmare, by his mate. He knows that no matter what happens Nightmare would never harm him. He has full trust in every part of his beloved. 

Nightmare looks to Killer a little thoughtfully. He comes to the realization that, while yes he does want to leave with Killer to continue their side of the war, he'd be too greatly outnumbered. He doesn't want to lose Killer. He feels like losing Killer would be losing everything to him. He knows if Killer does die, he wouldn't have a son to turn to as a reason to keep going if he refuses. He closes his eye with a heavy sigh. He has to do it. If not for himself then for his beloved mate. He needs to be able to keep him safe.

And fighting a war against so many skeletons doesn't identify as keeping him safe. It would be a death sentence for them both. 

"Fine." Nightmare agrees reluctantly. And his eye snaps open as Dream suddenly runs over only to hug him. He looks at his brother who smiles at him with tears in his eyes. "I didn't do it because of all of you." He states giving his best grumpy look. "I did it for my mate and son."

"No matter the reason you agreed. I'm just glad that we can work some kind of peace out." Dream tells Nightmare trying to hide a sob. His soul shines brightly and a glow surrounds everyone with an intense aura of good feelings. "I can have my family together." 

Cross goes over and places a hand on Dreams shoulder. His action helps ground Dream enough for the glow to go away. "We're all glad to have you agree to peace that we'll sort out together. Your opinions and thoughts will be valid as we discuss the peace." He assures Nightmare as he is unable to really do much about Dream clinging to Nightmare. 

Though they weren't fully sure what was ahead, what they did know was that things were going to change for the better.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was entirely written on my phone so hopefully I caught any auto-corrects. 
> 
> I still hope that you enjoyed!


End file.
